Life at Ouran
by Sarahhosmer01
Summary: Akira Nagasake ran away from home at 12 years old, the day after her younger sister died leaving her with one wish: to find her happiness. Her life is a mystery for all those around her, with no one but herself knowing her past. When the host club members take an interest in this loud mouthed, crazy yet lovable girl, only God knows what could happen next.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Eeeeeeeep! Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read my story. I'm truly honored. This is my first ever fan fic, so please leave me any criticism you can think of. Don't hold back! I really hope you enjoy this, and I can't wait to hear from your beautiful faces!**

**Akira's POV:**

I stepped onto Ouran with a huge grin on my face. _A pink school? HELL YEAH!_ I thrust my fist into the sky while thinking of how great this school would be. My deep red hair cascaded down my back, landing right at my waist. I wore the stuffy yellow dress that was required for all girls attending Ouran, and swore to myself that as soon as I got home I was completely editing this dress so that it didn't make me want to gag every time I looked in the mirror.

I looked down at my schedule. _Class 1-A huh? Well I have absolutely no idea where that's hidden in this gigantic maze they call a school..._

I wandered around the school for a while, still trying to figure out where my stupid class was hiding. Everywhere I walked though, I noticed people turning their heads towards me and muttering to their friends.

"Who's she? She's beautiful..." One whispered.

"I think she's that new honor student," another said.

I sighed and kept walking, ignoring the comments that I couldn't make out. I felt someone creep up behind me.

"You must be Akira Nagasake." I quickly turned around to find an extremely attractive guy standing behind me, if I do say so myself. He pushed his glasses further up his nose as he waited for my response.

I broke out into another grin. "Yep!" I said, grabbing his hand to give him a very intense handshake. "It's great to meet you! What's your name?"

He seemed surprised by my outward friendliness. Once he regained his composure, he smirked. "Kyoya Ootori. I'm a second year here at Ouran. Do you need help finding your class?"

"Actually yes. I'm completely lost," I said laughing at myself. "I'm in class 1-A."

"I have a few friends in that class. It's right down the hall, the last one on the right."

"Thanks Kyoya-sempai!" I yelled before I turned and ran towards my class. "I'll see you later!"

_He seems like a pretty cool guy. Wait a second, how did he know who I was...? Ehhh I doubt it matters. Maybe the headmaster told him about me. _

Mr. Suoh originally wasn't going to allow me into Ouran, despite the fac that I scored perfectly on the admission exam. The reason why is because, well, I don't exist.

By not existing I mean that there are no documents on my birth or life whatsoever of course.

The day after the exam Mr. Suoh invited me to his office and explained this to me. I told him that something happened in my past that I needed to escape from, so I changed my name as began a new life. When I told him this, he nodded in understanding. He didn't ask me any more questions, and told me that he would allow me to attend Ouran. I was shocked, but I left his office before he could change his mind.

I walked into class a minute late. Whoops! "Hi sensei!" I waved to the teacher. I then turned towards the class. "Hi I'm Akira Nagasake! It's really great to meet you all. I'm an honor student and today's my first day. I look forward to a great year with you all!" My eyes scanned the classroom looking at each student. All of them looked stunned at my energetic self introduction, except for a select three students. A girl who was dressed... As a guy? My eyes squinted in confusion. _It's none of my business_. _I should probably leave it alone. Then again, I've never been good at staying out of people's business. I laughed maniacally in my head. MWAHAHAHAHA. _Anyways, the other two who didn't look stunned were these attractive redheaded twins, who were smirking at each other. I wondered what that was about.

The teacher finally seemed to recover from my sudden entrance. "Uhm, yes, you can go sit behind Haruhi Fujioka over there," she stated, gesturing to Haruhi. I made my way to my seat. Haruhi smiled at me as I walked by and I did the same.

Those mischievous looking twins sat right to my side.

"Psssssst," the one sitting closest to me whispered.

"What is it?" I whispered back.

"I'm Kaoru, and that's Hikaru," he said gesturing to his brother.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Akira," I said with a grin.

"We know," they answered back at the same time. "That was one interesting introduction."

"Why thank you," I said while taking a bow in my seat.

"Excuse me!" The teacher glared at us. "Please at least make an effort to play attention.

About a half hour later the teacher asked us to pair up. I turned to Haruhi.

"Hey, you're an honor student too right? Wanna pair up?"

"Sure," she said smiling.

Me and Haruhi got along surprisingly well. We got our work done extremely fast, and had a lot of time left to talk.

"So," I asked her, "what's this school like?"

She hesitated before answering. "Well it is full of idiots, but they can be lovable idiots."

I laughed. At this point the twins had finished as well and had came over to talk to me and Haruhi.

"By the way Haruhi, why are you wearing the boys uniform?" I asked curiously.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Haruhi stuttered.

The twins were immediately at my side staring daggers at me. I just sighed, completely unaffected by the glares.

"Well it's just you're obviously a girl, anyone with a brain could figure that out, but you're wearing the boys uniform."

By the way the twins were looking at me I could tell I shouldn't have said that.

They looked ready to kill me.

"You're not-" Hikaru started,

"Supposed to know that," Kaoru finished.

I just laughed nervously. "Whaaaaaaa? Did I say something? I totally don't think I said anything. I don't know anything. I mean, even if I did, I definitely wouldn't tell anyone hahahahahaha. Noooo, I would never do that." As I was saying all that, I had gotten out of my chair and slowly backed away towards the doorway. As soon as I was outside the class, I bolted.

I could hear two sets of footsteps following me, and Haruhi calling for Kaoru and Hikaru.

I looked behind me and saw the twins only a few feet away.

_Shit. _

**A/N: Oh hey guys :) so how do you like it? Please comment. It would mean the world to me. By the way, how was the length of this chapter? Should they be longer? Shorter? Idk bro. I'll try to update as soon as possible, maybe even tomorrow. I'll see you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

I hitched up my skirt as I tried to escape from the wrath of the twins. _It's only a matter of time until they catch up. I might as well make my exit on my own_. I fell to my knees and held my hands in the air.

"I SURRENDER!" I yelled, surprising the twins enough to make them almost trip over their own two feet. "I'm sorry I found out Haruhi's secret." The twins looked shocked and didn't answer.

"...Please don't kill me." When they still didn't answer I just kept talking. "Erm, not to say that you two are killers of course, but we all know you could hire someone to take me out and I'd be gone in a matter of seconds and so I'm really hoping that you don't decide to kill me I promise I won't tell anyone-" I took a deep breath because I was running out of air from saying that all in one breath. Before I could continue, the twins burst out laughing.

"You're pretty interesting, you know that?" Hikaru said with a grin.

Kaoru offered me his hand. "Come on. We have to talk to the Host club and figure out just what to do with you." I nodded and took his hand. He pulled me up, and we began walking to the Host club. We were almost there, when I wondered why I was trusting these shady looking twins. Before they could react, I had taken off again. _I have to get away from these shady twins._

"GET BACK HERE!" I heard the twins yell. It was only a few seconds before they had caught up to me. I was never much of a runner. Guess I didn't think that one through.

This time Hikaru hauled me over his shoulder, not giving me a chance for escape. I began beating at his chest with my fists.

"Put me down you asswipes! This is kidnapping!" When Hikaru only shook his head, still with a smirk on his face, I continued yelling. "RAPE! RAPE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Everyone's attention turned to us. Kaoru just waved it away.

"Don't worry everyone! This is just our little sister, she keeps trying to run away from school!" The students just shrugged and returned to their business.

At this point I had given up. "You bastards..."

We had finally made it to the host club and the twins thrust open the doors.

"Hey everyone! Look! We brought someone with us!" They said in unison. The host cub members all observed the scene. I lifted my head up.

"Hi there," I said nonchalantly. Haruhi immediately rushed over.

"Akira! Thank goodness you're okay. I was worried those two devils would hurt you," she said glaring at them. They just shrugged.

"We just wanted to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone your secret," Hikaru explained.

"Yeah. We can't have that getting out," Kaoru agreed.

"Haruhi!" I exclaimed smiling. "I didn't realize you were in this club." I quickly scanned the other members. "And Kyoya too! It's great to see you again." He just nodded. I looked down and realized that I was still on Hikaru's shoulder. "Hikaru?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"You mind putting me down?"

He blushed as he quickly set me down. "Oh yeah... sorry." I pinched his cheeks.

"Awww, you're so cute when you blush Hikaru!" His face turned an even brighter shade of red. I giggled before turning to the rest of the host club, specifically to the three I didn't know yet. "I'm Akira Nagasake, by the way."

The blonde with blue eyes had reached my side in a matter of seconds. "My name is Tamkai Suoh. My beautiful maiden, it's a pleasure to meet you." He kneeled and kissed the back of my hand. I winked at him.

"Same here," I said with a smile. A short kid ran over to me.

"Hi Akira-chan! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can just call me Honey-sempai! And that's Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori-sempai," he said pointing to a tall, silent guy who I assumed was another member of the club. "Would you like to have some cake with me?" He finished with the cutest simile I had ever seen. I glomped him.

"KYAAA! SO CUTE! Of course I'll have cake with you! I'll have as much cake as you want!" Kyoya walked over to me.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did the twins bring you here in the first place?"

"Huh? Oh well, I sort of figured out that Haruhi was a girl, so the twins were saying something about taking me here to figure out what to with me." The entire host clubs eyes widened.

"Wow Akira-chan. You must be really smart," Honey said.

"Well I am an Honor student," I said.

"Anyway boss, what are we gonna do with her?" Hikaru asked.

"She does know Haruhi's secret after all. We can't just let her go."

"Hmmm..." Tamaki seemed to consider this. "I've got it! Lets have her join the host club!" The entire host club seemed to agree with this idea. "That way we can keep an eye on her all the time!"

"Um excuse me, but what exactly does the host club do?" Tamkai ran over and took my hands in his.

"The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

"Well that's... interesting. But 1- I'm a girl, and 2- I think I'll pass."

"But Haruhi's a girl!" Tamaki objected.

"That's different. Everyone thinks she's a guy. And everyone already knows I'm a girl. Duh Tamaki, you've got to think this through," I said laughing at him. "Anyway, I better get going. I'll see you all around!

I strolled outside before anyone could object. _Well that was interesting_. I sighed. _They seem like good people. Maybe they'll help me finally find my happiness like Kairi wanted._ Even after 3 years, just thinking of my sister was enough to break down. Images flashed in my mind: my sister shakily breathing, and her eyes losing the little life they had left. I fell to my knees on the sidewalk. People were giving me weird looks, but I couldn't even see them. They were in a different world than I was right now. My shaking hand reached for the pendant that once belonged to my sister. I took deep breaths and convinced myself to come back. But I couldn't stop the flashback from invading my mind, once again.

_I sat with my younger sister, clasping her hand in mine. Tears were pouring out of my eyes, and I couldn't hold them in no matter how much I tried._

_"Kairi..." I whispered, "please don't leave me. You're all I have. You can't leave me!" She forced her eyes open and somehow managed a smile. Her breathing was shallow and uneven. Deep down I knew she didn't have much time left._

_"Akira. Promise me, that you will find happiness, even without me. Live for both of us." Even just talking had taken all of the energy out of my beautiful little sister. I leaned down and kissed her forehead._

_"I promise"_

_Her smile never lifted. Even when her chest stopped moving up and down._

_"Kairi." I said. "No. No. This can't be happening." I was hysterically crying now, throwing things around the room and doing anything to keep myself from ending my own life and joining my sister. That night, I fled that house. When it was almost out of sight, I turned around and whispered, "I promise Kairi. I will find my happiness. I'll live for both of us now." With that, I never returned._

I shuddered at the memory. I started walking again to my small apartment with no one waiting inside.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! So what do you all think happened to Akira's sister? Why did she leave home? Why are there no records of her existence? I'm curious to see how much you all have pieced together. Please review! It would be amazing. Until next time... AUTHOR OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyoya's POV:**

The host club members watched with surprised faces as Akira strolled out of the room after rejecting our offer to join the club. I noticed Tamaki about to go after her, but I grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Kyoya? What is it?" Tamaki asked cautiously. I hesitated before answering.

"I believe you all know that I have researched every student here at Ouran." They nodded, signaling for me to continue. "When I was researching Akira, I ran into something peculiar. At this moment, there are 5 living Akira Nagasakes. One is an infant, another is in Junior High, another is just out of college, and the last two are married with children."

"What are you saying, Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi wondered.

"I'm saying that that girl, is not who she says she is. She is hiding something big, and my computer will not be able to figure it out, and I have no leads on who she really is." The member all absorbed this for a moment. Kaoru was the first to speak.

"Well," he said, "if we can't find out about her your way,"

"Then we'll just have to do it ours," Hikaru finished with a devilish smile.

**Haruhi's POV:**

Of course, the twins way of finding more about Akira including stalking her. Those creeps.

"I still don't think this a good idea," I whispered as we watched Akira walk home.

"Shhhh!" The twins said. "She might hear us!" I just sighed. All of the sudden we saw Akira fall to her knees in the middle of the sidewalk. The other members looked just as shocked and confused as me. Her breathing was uneven and I noticed a single tear fall from her eyes.

"What is she doing...?" I asked curiously. Kyoya just gave me a look that said to shut up. After about 30 seconds, Akira took her hand to her neck. She was holding a beautiful pendant. It seemed to calm her down enough to where she could stand back up and continue walking home. The host club members shared weird looks before we resumed following her.

She soon entered an apartment complex and was greeting by what I assumed was her neighbor.

"Akira-chan! It's good to see you! How was you first day at school?" The old woman asked.

"Hi Naga-san! It was quite good, thank you," Akira said with a smile._ She suddenly looks so happy. How can her mood switch so quickly like that_? Akira said goodbye and walked to her apartment.

"Okay everyone! We need a plan!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"How about we just go home and stay out of her business?" I asked. They all shook their head quickly. I sighed. "Well, I'm going home. I really don't want to be part of this." I noticed Kyoya push his glasses further up.

"If you stay I will decrease your debt by a fourth." I groaned. He knew I couldn't say no to that.

"I want to know who Akira-chan really is too~!" Honey said excitedly. Mori nodded his head.

"Well then, what do we do? We can't just waltz into her apartment," I said.

"Who says we can't?" Kaoru said with a smirk. He and Hikaru shared a look before getting up and asking the old woman Akira had spoken to earlier which apartment was Akira's.

"Oh! You must be her new friends!" The old lady giggled. "She's on the second level, apartment 2-10."

"Thank you for your help," Hikaru said before walking with his brother towards Akira's apartment. Tamaki immediately ran up to them.

"What are you doing?! It's like Haruhi said: WE CANT JUST WALK INTO HER APARTMENT!"

"Why not boss?" Hikaru questioned.

"We're not going to make any progress otherwise," Kaoru added. Kyoya nodded.

"They're right. This is the best way to find out more about her," Kyoya agreed.

I sighed. These nutjobs. They were never going to convince Akira to join the host club if they keep stalking her like this. Tamaki looked extremely conflicted.

"But... I don't want to scare my lovely daughter away..."

"Don't worry Tama-chan! If she tries to run away, I'll just offer her cake~!" I giggled at Honey's comment. Hikaru and Kaoru were immediately at my side.

"You're so cute, Haruhi!" They said at once rubbing their cheeks against mine.

"YOU SHADY TWINS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY PURE DAUGHTER?!" Tamaki yelled pulling them away from me.

"Come on guys, stop being idiots and let's go get this over with," I said. At this point, we had made it to Akira's apartment. Tamaki decided he wanted to be the one to knock on the door. He tentatively raised his hand and brought it down on the door.

**Akira's POV:**

I heard a faint knocking at the door, interrupting my painting. I've painted for as long as I can remember, using it as a way to convey my feelings that I could never seem to show any other way. This one was a beautiful painting, full of life and hope. I silently wondered what made this painting turn out so differently. I've always wanted to paint the walls of my apartment, but since I'm renting I never could. So instead, I compromised by covering my small yet cozy apartment with canvases, each containing a unique painting. My apartment consisted of a tiny bedroom, a bathroom with only the necessities, a small living area, and a counter, stove, fridge, and microwave, that made up my kitchen. I noticed muffled voices as I made my way to the door.

"Boss, you have to knock louder or she won't be able to hear it!" I opened the door to meet a surprised Hikaru with his hand hovering over the doorway and the rest of the host club. I sighed.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked annoyed.

"We came to see you, Akira-chan!" Honey said cheerfully.

"Oh. Well, that's really nice of you guys, but I have dinner ready and it's about to get cold," I replied with a nervous laugh. I quickly tried to shut the door before they came in, but right before I could, a foot wedged itself in between the door and doorway. I felt someone push the door back open with incredible strength. Kyoya made his way inside.

"Thank you so much for inviting us inside, Akira-san," Kyoya said with the scariest smile I had ever seen.

"Oh god Kyoya, never smile that way to me again. It's terrifying." I sighed in defeat and let the rest of the host club come in. "You guys better not make me regret letting you in." The twins came in first.

"Wow Akira, we never would have guessed you were an artist," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, these are great!" Kaoru added.

"Thanks guys," I said with a smile. Tamaki came in next, gaping at my apartment. He grabbed my hands.

"Father is so proud to have such a talented daughter!" He said excitedly.

"Excuse me? Father? Daughter?" I questioned as Haruhi walked over.

"Don't be surprised. Tamaki-senpai has this whole illusion that the host club is his family."

"But I'm not part of the host club," I said confused.

"You will be soon," the twins said in unison with a wink and a smirk. Mori and Honey were next.

"Akira-chan, your paintings are beautiful! You're amazing! Right, Takashi?"

Mori nodded. "Hai," he said with a faint smile. Tamaki started whispering, quite loudly, to the rest of the host club.

"Everyone, make sure not to say anything to offend Akira-chan while we're here, despite her tiny apartment. And make sure to use the commoners sitting technique!" The twins and Honey nodded vigorously. I burst out into laughter.

"You do realize I can hear you idiots, right?" I said, still laughing.

"Huh? Why are you laughing Akira-chan?" Honey asked innocently.

"You guys, are just absolutely hilarious," I said wheezing from all the laughing I just did. "You don't have to worry about offending me, by the way. I know my place is small, but I really don't mind. It's all I need," I finished with a happy smile. In a second the twins and Tamaki were at my side, glomping me.

"You're too cute, Akira-chan!" The twins exclaimed at the same time.

"Too close," I said pushing them off. Of course, Tamaki went to the corner to grow... mushrooms?

"What exactly is he doing?" I asked quietly

"Tamaki does this whenever he feels insulted or depressed," Kyoya answered sitting down on my couch, the rest of the host club doing the same.

"You get used to it," Haruhi added. I laughed again. _These guys just crack me up._

"EY YO TAMAKI!" I yelled. He slowly turned around his face blue and depressed, yet hopeful. "Mind giving me a mushroom? I'm hungry." I said with a smile. This turned Tamaki's face even more depressed as he rolled a mushroom across the floor over to me.

"You are going to fit in just fine in the host club," the twins said with a grin as the slung their arms over my shoulder.

"Who said I was joining?" I countered. They just winked at me and went back to sit on the couch.

"I see that you did not have dinner ready after all," Kyoya observed as he looked around my apartment.

"Erm, yeah, that was sort of an excuse to try to get you guys to leave," I said sheepishly while scratching the back head. Tamaki popped out of his emo corner ad looked stunned by my comment.

"Why would my darling daughter ever want her family not to visit her house?" He asked hurt.

"Well for one, I'm not your daughter, and I wanted to spend the night by myself. Do you guys plan on leaving anytime soon?" They all shook their heads. "There's absolutely NOWHERE else you would rather spend your time?" They shook their heads again. I sighed. "Fine. I'll go get some drinks for everyone. What do you guys want?" They all just asked for a glass of water. I nodded and left to fill up the glasses, and was back in a few minutes. They all thanked me as I passed out the water.

"Your paintings are quite great. You could make quite a profit off of these," Kyoya said, taking notes in that little black notebook of his. I blushed at all the attention I was getting.

"Thanks Kyoya-senpai. But I only paint for me. It seems pointless to sell them," I said. "You guys are actually the first to ever see them, other than me."

"EHHH?" The host club yelled in unison.

"Is that bad?" I asked curiously.

"Not really, but what about your family?" Haruhi questioned.

"I sort of live alone..." I said fiddling with my fingers.

"EHHH?" The host club yelled.

"AGAIN?!" I screeched. "But yes, I live by myself."

"Where are your parents, Akira-chan?" Honey said with concern in his eyes. I started stuttering.

"W-Well you see my p-parents got... eaten by a vicious hippo?" I said without much certainty in my voice. "Yeah, that's it. They got eaten by a hippo." I said with a little more confidence. The host club exchanged looks before bursting out into laughter.

"If you say so, Akira!" The twins said in a singsong voice.

"What, you guys don't believe me?" I said, faking hurt in my voice.

"Nope," said Hikaru.

"Not at all," Kaoru added.

"Whatever," I said crossing my arms.

"My poor daughter is living all by herself! How do you manage?" Tamaki asked, grabbing my hands.

"Well, I work as a chef at a 5 star restaurant, so it's not to hard to pay the bills," I said indifferently. The host clubs eyes widened. "What? Do you guys have a problem with jobs or something?"

"No-" Kaoru started,

"But Ouran Academy does," Hikaru finished.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"The Ouran high school handbook explicitly states that no student are allowed to hold or have a job of any kind," Kyoya stated, still taking notes in his black notebook.

_Shit._

"Well crap. But you guys won't tell anyone, right?" I pleaded with my best puppy dog eyes. The twins swung their arms around my shoulder again.

"I don't know about that," Hikaru said with an evil smile.

"You guys would seriously take away my only way of living?" I said shocked.

"Well yes, but don't worry, you'll still be able to live," said Kaoru.

"You can live with us!" The twins said together. I was in shock.

"NO! I will not allow my precious daughter to be corrupted by those evil twins!" Tamaki objected while picking me up by my waist and moving me away from the twins. He took my face in his hands. "You can move in with me!"

"I'd rather not live with any of you," I said quickly.

"It is a good idea though. You could quit your job, move in with one of us, and join the host club," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"I love my job though, and I love cooking. And I told you, I don't want to join the host club," I said.

"Guys, we really shouldn't force her into this. It's her life," Haruhi said while giving me a sympathetic look.

"This precious flower cannot stay her by herself! It is not fitting for a lady as beautiful and kind as she! We cannot leave her all alone in this house!" Tamaki said very theatrically.

I blushed. "I can take care of myself, guys. I don't need you to do it for me." The twins grabbed my cheeks.

"Aw look she's blushing!" They said together. I blushed even harder but covered it up by leaning in between the twins, right by their ears, and whispered in my most seductive voice:

"I bet I can make you two blush even more." I leaned back and noted that my mission was successful. The two were as bright as a tomato. I giggled. "Told you so!" I said pointing at them. They quickly recovered.

"And she's in pervert mode," Hikaru said.

"Yep," Kaoru said, his cheeks still a little pink.

"Oh come on, you guys know you like it when I'm in a flirty mood," I said holding in my laughter. I heard Kyoya clear his throat. I looked over and saw an emotion I hadn't seen before in his eyes, and I couldn't figure out what it was. Could it be... jealousy? Nah, that's impossible.

"Anyways, it's either you quit your job, move in with one of us, and join the host club, or we tell administration and you get kicked out of Ouran," Kyoya said. My mind raced. _They were going to make me quit my job? Make me quit cooking? Take me away from my home? It was either that or I leave Ouran. But I couldn't leave Ouran. It was the one place they would never think of looking for me. I was hiding in plain sight, in a school that they would never even consider I could be at._

_And they had already gotten close to finding me once. I couldn't let that happen again._

I held in tears of... what? Sadness? Frustration? Fear? I couldn't tell. I took a deep breath.

"Fine. I'll move in with one of you and join the host club," I said, my voice nearly shaking.

**A/N: Things are getting interesting! This chapter was pretty long, but It didn't feel right to end it any earlier. I hope you guys like it so far. Who is Akira hiding from? Who do you think Akira will move in with? Who do you want Akira to move in with? I actually haven't decided yet. O.o whoops. So if you want Akira to move in with one of the hosts more than the others, tell me! please tell me what you guys think, it means the world.**

**Until next time,**

**AUTHOR OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Fine. I'll move in with one of you and join the host club," I said, my voice nearly shaking.

No one seemed to notice how hard of a decision it was for me.

"Fantastic!" Tamaki glowed with happiness. "You can move in with me tonight!"

"Tamaki?" Kyoya looked over at Tamaki.

"Yes?"

"Do you think your grandmother would approve of that?" (For those who do not know, Tamaki's grandmother is well, a bitch. She hates Tamaki and Tamaki does everything he can to try to get her to accept him, even though he seemingly makes no progress. Don't worry though guys, there's a happy ending in the manga and his grandmother finally accepts him ^-^) Tamaki's face fell.

"No," he said sorrowfully.

"I would invite Akira-chan to live with me and Takashi, but we're always busy with martial arts." Honey said sadly. Mori nodded.

"I would invite you to live with me, but my dad already has enough trouble providing for both himself and me. Sorry Akira," Haruhi said, looking sympathetic.

"I would rather not have you living with me," Kyoya said bluntly.

"Well, thanks for being honest at least, Kyoya -sempai," I said. A second later, the twins were once again inside my personal bubble.

"Well, will you look at that?" Kaoru whispered in my ear.

"Looks like you're coming to live with us," Hikaru smiled devilishly.

"My life is about to get really interesting, isn't it?" I shuddered.

"Definitely," the twins said together.

"NO!" Tamaki yelled, finally realizing what was happening. "I WILL NOT LET MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER GO TO LIVE WITH THOSE EVIL TWINS!" By the time he finished though, the twins had their arms draped around my back and were leading me out of my apartment.

"We'll take care of everything, Akira. Don't worry," Kaoru said into my ear.

"We'll have someone take your things over to our mansion as soon we get home," Hikaru comforted me.

"What about my paintings?" I asked nervously. The twins smiled to each other.

"We'll take _really_ good care of those," they said together. Tamaki was panicking as this was happening. He fell to his knees and grabbed Kyoya's leg.

"Mommy! We can't let Akira go to live with those... those DEVILS!" Tamaki begged. Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"I don't see a problem with it. After all, the twins may be mischievous, but they're good people. They have her best interests in mind." Tamaki seemed very conflicted by this.

"But... But..." He couldn't seem to find another excuse for Akira not to live with them.

"Don't worry _Daddy." _Kyoya said sarcastically_. _Like Akira said, she can take care of herself." That was the last thing I heard before the twins had ushered me into their limo. We were quickly traveling back to their mansion. It was terrifying. I was moving in with two people I barely knew, and leaving behind practically everything I did. I took a deep breath.

"I really hope this ends up being worth it," I whispered. I looked up at the twins to find them smiling. Not smirking, nor their devilish smile, it was a cute, genuine, smile. And it was the first time I had seen them wear it.

"Why are you smiling Akira?" Kaoru asked. My hand reached up to my lips, and I let out a small gasp of surprise. I hadn't even notice I had been smiling. I giggled.

"I guess that your guys' smile, your real one, is contagious," I said with an even wider grin on my face. The twins looked at each other for a second, both with surprise written all over their face.

Then they burst out into laughter.

They clutched their stomachs, and they hunched over in their fits of laughter. Before I knew it, I was joining them, laughing the hardest I had in a long time.

We stayed like that for the rest of the car ride. Laughing at who knows what, and just enjoying each others presence. I never wanted it to end.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short everyone. Honestly, I'm not very satisfied with this chapter. Anyway, I want to thank my whole 4 reviewers and followers! And I'm not being sarcastic at all. It's amazing to know that 4 of you enjoyed this story enough to review and follow, so thank you so much! I can't wait to hear from even more of you :) And there probably won't be this long of a break between chapters either. I sort of had to figure out where I wanted to take this story, instead of diving in completely blind. I figured it out a little, but I still don't have most of it planed out. Some people would consider that a bad thing, but I disagree. I feel like I've gained just the right amount of guidance, to where it won't be completely blind, but nothing will be forced and hopefully it'll actually feel like the characters are coming to life. Sorry for the really long authors note though. Adios everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Holy. Shit." I stood gaping at the twins huge mansion, unable to bring myself to take another step. The place was bigger than I ever imagined, and just as beautiful. It was hard for me to believe that such a wonderful place as this would be my new home.

"Come on Akira!" Kaoru said enthusiastically.

"We have to show you around!" Hikaru grabbed my wrist, breaking me from my trance. Kaoru grapped the other, and they lead me inside, smiling brightly.

"Guys, this place, is absolutely amazing. Really, you guys don't have to do this," I manage to squeak out.

"Of course we do!" They said together stopping in their tracks. The red heads turned around to face me.

"You're our friend now, Akira. No way were we letting you stay all by yourself," Kaoru said. I was stunned. _Friend? When was the last time I had a true friend? Since.. Before I left right? And now not only do I have these two, but I have the others in the host club too._ I broke out into a grin. I was suddenly sandwiched between the twins.

"Besides," Hikaru started, whispering (quite sexily I must admit) into my ear. I shuddered. "You're too beautiful to leave all alone in that apartment. And we want to spend as much time as possible with you." I forced back a blush and sighed.

"You knuckleheads." I gently pushed them away and started walking. A few seconds later I turned around to see the twins just standing there, seemingly in deep thought. "You two gonna just stand there, or are you gonna show me around?" I grinned.

The twins seemed to come back to reality. They smiled warmly and caught up to me. We walked together, and my smile only grew wider thinking of what was to come.

**Hikaru's POV: **

_What's happening to me?_

_This girl... I barely know her. She's loud, a flirt, creative, beautiful, artistic, and kind. _

_Yet she's hiding something huge. When we asked about her parents, her lie was so obvious it was hilarious. At first glance, she looks like a happy, carefree person. _

_I've discovered that couldn't be farther from the truth. _

_I can tell just how much she's been through. She's suffered great pain, something the rest of the host club members, not even Haruhi, could never imagine. Yet she puts on a smile, and no one manages to see through it. No one would ever be able to geuss she was suffering. That is, unless they saw what we did. _

_When she collapsed on the way back to he apartment, I was so confused. And when I saw her face, I was beyond shocked. _

_Her cheerful demeanor was completely gone. All that was left, was pain. And she was consumed by it. But she managed to stand up, and bring herself to keep moving. _

_She's strong. _

_When Kaoru and I got that close to her, I felt my heart speed up. And when she pushed us away, I looked over to Kaoru for help. I wanted him to understand my feelings and help me through it. I needed him at that moment. _

_And he was giving me the exact same look. _

_We've always been able to practically read each other's thoughts, and I never thought a day would come when I would wish I couldn't. _

_Because what I saw in Kaoru, was the one thing I was hoping I would never see. _

_Because after all, this may be the only thing that we cannot bring ourselves to share. _

**Akira's POV:**

The twins showed me everything. From their 29 master bathrooms, 34 bedrooms that were each near the size of my apartment, to their 2000 square foot swimming pool complete with the most amazing pool slide I had ever seen.

"Guys." I said forcefully. The twins turned their faces to me. "We are totally having a pool day as soon as humanly possible." The twins looked confused.

"Why?" Asked Kaoru. "If you want, we can take you to a pool way bigger and better than this one."

"Yeah, most of the pools we've been too are at least 10 times better than ours."

"EHHHHH?!" I yelled, my face filled with shock. "You two.. Have been to pools... _10 times better than this one?!" _They just shrugged.

"Of course. You haven't?" Hikaru asked innocently.

"OF COURSE NOT! Stop acting like you forgot I'm dirt poor!" The twins chuckled.

"But you're so cute when your angry, Akira!" Kaoru said pinching my cheeks. I growled.

"Anyway," Kaoru said letting go of my cheeks. "It's time for the last stop!"

"Your room!" Hikaru finished enthusiastically.

"Good. I'm exhausted." I replied.

We walked towards my room, and when we got there, I noticed the room was personalized and had a dresser full of clothes that the twins would wear.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" I said cautiously. "Why... Are your things is here?"

"Because this is our room too, of course!" They replied.

"So you guys expect me to share a room with you?" They nodded happily. "WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT?" I exploded. The twins seemed to have been expecting this.

"Akira, is there anything that you've always wanted to do but were never able to because you couldn't afford it?" I was caught off guard by their question.

"Well, yeah. I've wanted to go skydiving, and bungee jumping, and get a dog, and roll around in money, and donate to the homeless, and travel the world, and parasail, and jet ski, and go on a cruise, and most of all," my eyes lit up as soon as I began thinking about it, "I want to be able to cook and paint without any limits! With the highest quality ingredients, equipment, and supplies!" The twins shared an evil smile.

"Share this room with us, and we'll help you achieve all of that," Kaoru said smirking.

_Shit. _

Well they had backed me into a corner and they knew it. I couldn't resist having all of that come true. And I knew that those devils could do it with the snap of their fingers. I sighed, defeated.

"Fine," I grunted. "But if you two make me feel even the tiniest bit uncomfortable, I'm moving to a different room!" The twins grinned even wider.

_Why does this have to happen to me_?

The twins and I ate dinner. We were served by these really nice maids and cooks, and I always smiled graciously and thanked them. They were working just for us. The staff seemed surprised by my kindness to them though, and I didn't understand why. Actually, I had a pretty good guess. Those twins have probably never thanked anyone here.

"Where are your parents by the way?" I asked while we were eating dinner.

"They're off on a business trip. They probably won't be back for a few months." Kaoru said, still stuffing his face.

"That long of a trip, huh?" I said.

"Yeah, but we're used to it. Mom and Dad are always traveling, we're home alone most of the time." Hikaru responded. I nodded.

"What are your parents like?" I wondered.

"They're pretty great. They don't mean to leave us alone all the time, they're just always so busy and they know that we don't depend on them, so they don't have to worry about us," Kaoru took another bite of his food.

"They love us, even though they can't tell us apart," Hikaru said, looking down.

I stopped eating. "They can't tell you apart?" They shook their heads slowly. "Well that sucks." I said bluntly. The twins looked up, suprised. "What?" I asked confused.

"No ones ever said that before." They said in unison.

"What do you mean?"

"They've always said that is wasn't our parents fault because we were so alike, and no one would ever be able to tell is apart." Kaoru said sadly.

I shook my head. "That's stupid. You two may look the same, but you're different people. You're unique and different in your own ways." They looked even more shocked after that. I just smiled.

"You two are different, no matter how hard you try to be the same. It's impossible." I sighed. They didn't seem to understand, so I continued.

"People are meant to be different. They're born different, they think differently, and they act different. That's just how people are. And people will be able to tell you apart. All you have to do is open yourselves to more and more people, like you did with me and the host club." I smiled sadly.

"I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight guys." I quickly walked out of the room.

I walked into the bedroom and changed into my nightgown that the twins had brought over from my apartment along with my other clothes. I fell into the bed an drifted into a peaceful sleep.

A little later, I was awoken by two people entering the bed along with me. One snaked his arm around my waist, and the other rested his head into the crook of my neck. Half asleep, I decided that if I was going to share a bed with those devils, I might as well make the best of it. I snuggled into the twins, and quickly fell back asleep letting their warmth surround me.

It was the best night of sleep I've ever had.

**A/N: HI EVERYONE! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy lately. I know that this chapter make it seem like Akira is guaranteed to end up with the twins, but I actually haven't decided yet. Tell me who you want her to end up with? I really don't know. :3 Talk to you guys later!**


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to feel two bodies entangled with mine. I sighed as I recalled yesterday's events. Moving out of my home to live with these devils, and being forced to join the host club.

_What am I even going to do in the host club? I am a girl after all, and unlike Haruhi everyone at school knows that. I can't exactly flirt with the girls like the other members of the host club._

I managed to untangle myself from the twins, and smiled as I looked at them. They looked so peaceful and innocent while they were sleeping. I grabbed my clothes and sneaked out of the room, succeeding in not awakening the two. After I went to the nearest bathroom and got dressed, I decided to go downstairs and cook breakfast. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate the maids and cooks preparing food for me, but I already missed cooking. It took me a while to find all the ingredients in their huge kitchen, but once I did started creating my favorite breakfast dish- cinnamon rolls. Unoriginal, I know, but I absolutely love cinnamon rolls. Over the years I've created my own perfect recipe, creating the best cinnamon rills most have ever tasted. A few maids came in to try to stop me, but I insisted saying that I loved to cook.

When I was almost finished cooking, a pair of hands surrounded my waist and a separate head rest on top of my shoulder.

"What are you making, Akira?" Hikaru asked me. I quickly pushed them off.

"Come on guys, now while I'm cooking. You'll distract me."

"Oh, so you admit that we're distracting?" Kaoru raised his eyebrow and showed a smirk. I eyed them up and down. They hadn't even bothered to get fully dressed. They had came downstairs in only the bottoms of their school uniform. My eyes landed on their bare chests, and I quickly looked up.

"Very." I turned around to resume my cooking. "Anyway, I'm making cinnamon rolls for us, and they're almost done. You guys might want to get dressed or we'll be late for school." The twins just grinned.

"You sure about that Akira?" Kaoru was immediately in my space again.

"You don't want us to stay... like this? Hikaru asked, gesturing to himself. I smirked.

"Well, I do like it. But like I said, we'll be late for school. So go get dressed, idiots." They laughed.

"You know, I'm not very surprised by your open pervyness anymore, Akira," Hikarus said as they walked upstairs to get dressed. Kaoru laughed and nodded.

Soon after, I finished the rolls, and the twins returned downstairs, so we began eating.

"These are amazing, Akira!" Kaoru said with his mouth stuffed. Hikaru nodded vigorously. I grinned proudly. It always made me happy seeing people enjoyed the food that I had cooked.

"Come on guys, we should really head to school." I said, still smiling. The twins finally finished stuffing their faces, and led me to their limo. When we were almost to school, Hikaru asked me one of the few things I was really hoping the host club members wouldn't press again.

"Akira, why were you all alone in that apartment? Where's your family?" I immediately stiffened.

"Uhm, well, you see, that's a really long and boring story that I'm sure you guys don't want to hear." I laughed nervously. When the twins just stared at me, waiting for me to continue, I sighed. Somehow, I was able to calm myself down.

"And in all honestly, it's a story that even if I wanted to tell you, I wouldn't be able to. So please don't ask again?" My voice wavered towards the end.

The twins looked at each other, and I knew that they were probably reading each others minds, as usual. A second later, they turned to face me again.

"Okay." They said together.

The day went by quite quickly after that. Me and Haruhi worked together again, and I learned a lot more about her. She told me about how her mom had died 5 years ago, and her dad was a transvestite and worked at a bar. I thought that her dad sounded really cool, and asked if I could meet him one day, to which she smiled and told me that that would be great.

I planned to hold her to that.

After school, the four of us walked to music room #3 together, with the twins randomly spouting their brotherly love act every few minutes and me and Haruhi yelling at them to give it up.

I still had no clue what I was even supposed to do as a member of the host club. Ehhhh, I'd just figure it out along the way. When we entered the room, I noticed the rest of the guys were already ready to open.

"You're late." Kyoya said bluntly as he continued writing in that little black notebook of his. Tamaki nodded vigorously, waiting to hear their excuse. Hikaru rested his elbow on Haruhi's shoulder, and Karou's on mine.

"Sorry boss. We just wanted to spend as much time with Akira an Haruhi as possible." Karou said, while looking directly at Tamaki with a devilish smile.

"Well, we probably didn't need to do that, considering we're in their class and spend more time with them than you, boss." Hikaru stated, with the same devilish smile. I groaned. These two were just trying to get Tamaki to throw a tantrum.

"Aww poor boss. He doesn't get too spend anywhere near enough time with his precious daughters. That's got to be horrible. After all they're so much fun to be around!" Hikaru's last sentence contained more mischief than anything else he said today.

"Hikaru... Are you going to replace me with Akira and Haruhi?" Kaoru asked with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Karou... You know that I could never replace you." Hikaru tilted Kaoru's chin up so that they're faces were only inches apart. A few seconds later, they quickly turned their heads to me and Haruhi, hoping to get a reaction out of us. I just rolled me eyes.

"Save it for the clients, you two." I started walking away to join the others.

"Please." Haruhi added before joining me.

"So uhm guys, what exactly will I be doing while you all are off flirting with girls? I can't exactly do that. Unless some of the girls here are into that..." My voice trailed off. I briefly considered the thought before deciding. "Yeah. I would be fine with that." The club members all looked shocked with my previous statement.

"Uh Akira-chan?" Honey looked up at me innocently. "Do you like girls?" I stare at him for about 3 seconds before bursting out into laughter.

"No! I thought I made that pretty obvious when I came here!" I said still laughing and recalling the few times I had flirted with the guys. I finally composed myself about a minute later. "I just don't see a problem with it. It's not like I would be kissing them or anything, it's just flirting. I think it could be fun." The host club members seemed unsure how to respond to this. It was pretty quiet for a little, and I just stood there waiting for someone to say something, still not understand their shock at what I said. Then, of course, I heard those twins snickering and trying to hold in their laughter.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Anyway, no, you will not be flirting with the girls." I feigned a look of disappointment. "You'll be serving as the clubs cook and waitress."

"Oh. Well that's still pretty fun. But isn't this a music room? Where am I going to cook?" I looked around eagerly.

"We had one added for you." Kyoya answered simply, looking off to somewhere else in the room. I followed his gaze and noticed a medium sized kitchen completely open to the rest of the area hiding in the corner.

_How exactly did I not notice that earlier?_ Putting aside my own stupidity, my face lit up immediately.

"YOU GUYS GOT ME A KITCHEN?!" I heard Haruhi muttering something under her breath that sounded like _'damn rich bastards...' _I bolted towards the kitchen, taking everything in. I was in awe. The place was great. It had everything I could ever need, and it was quite fancy looking. I turned around to face the club, the biggest smile spread across my face. "You're the best I've-only-known-you-for-2-days-friends I could ever ask for!" I hurried and hugged each of the members, their faces turning red when I embraced them. When I got to Haruhi, she just laughed.

"I didn't do anything, you know."

"Yeah, I figured, but I love hugs!" I said pulling her in for a hug as well. She giggled as I squeezed her.

"But honestly guys. This is amazing. Thank you so freaking much." I said my smile never fading. Tamaki rushed over, grabbing my face with his hands.

"Anything for my adorable daughter!" He said beaming. I smiled right on back. I didn't mind the whole daughter thing as much as Haruhi, actually I found it quite hilarious. And it did feel great to have friends who already treated me like family.

But I _really_ felt like sending Tamaki to his emo corner.

I pushed the smile of my face and said as monotonously as possible: "you're not my dad." It did the trick. In a second Tamaki was back in his emo corner. A few seconds later, I couldn't hold it back. I erupted into laughter. When I was beginning to calm down, I had a bad habit of laughing for far too long, the twins had come over and placed their elbows onto each of my shoulders.

"Akira, did you only say that because you wanted to send Tamaki to his emo corner?" Hikaru asked, fake disapproval in his voice.

"Tsk, tsk." Kaoru added.

"Hahaha, well, yeah pretty much." I replied honestly. This immediately brought Tamaki out of his corner.

"So you do think of me as a father!" He said hopefully.

"I never said that, sempai." This of course sent him right back to the corner. I giggled, this time the laughter a bit more toned down. _This guy is just so much fun to mess with. _Honey walked over to me, holding his pink bunny.

"Akira-chan, you're going to make me cake, right~?" He asked adorably.

"Of course Honey-sempai!" I said glomming him. I quickly let go. "What kind do you want?"

"Hmmmm..." He seemed to consider this. "Chocolate!" He said excitedly.

"Aye, aye Captain!" I saluted him. "Any other requests?" They just shook their heads. "I'll just cook whatever I think's best then." They all nodded at this. "Alright! I'm off then!" I rushed over to the kitchen, getting a feel to where everything was stored. The rest of the host club went off to their designated spots, preparing for the guests that would arrive quite soon.

When the girls entered, they giggled and rushed over to their favorite hosts. As soon as I finished the food, I brought it over to each group along with tea and instant coffee. The girls all smiled when they noticed me. A few of them I had met during my first two days. The first group I served was the twins.

"Hi guys! I finished the food. Here you go-" I said as I set the dishes down. A girl I believed to be names Rei talked to me.

"Akira? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yep! I'm serving as the host club's cook and waitress!" I answered before she could ask the question.

"Really? That's great!" She squealed. The other girls seemed just as impressed.

"Akira-chan, you're so lucky~!" A few said to me. I smiled warmly in reply.

"Depends on how you look at it. These two"- I gestured towards the twins- "can be quite a handful." I ruffled their hair.

"Hey!" They objected. I giggled.

"Alright. I have to go serve the rest. I'll see you all later!" I waved as I walked away. Next were Honey and Mori. I made sure to bring a lot of cake.

"Thanks so much Akira-chan!" I smiled at the cute blond, who in all honestly looked like he belonged in elementary school.

"It's no problem, Honey-sempai." I turned to the girls, and the Mori. "I hope you girls enjoy the cake and food! You too Mori-sempai." I gave him a cheerful smile. He nodded in response. I walked away as the girls watched in wonder of my close relationship with the hosts, especially for it only being my second day. I then made my way to Tamaki.

"Here you go, sempai! I hope you like it." As I reached to set the food down on the table, his hand grabbed mine.

"I'll enjoy anything you make for me, princess." He brought my knuckles up to his lips. I sighed and turned to walk away.

"You're supposed to be entertaining your clients, Tamaki, not me!" I called over my shoulder laughing. Then was Kyoya.

"Thank you, Akira." He said indifferently.

"Come on, open up a little sempai!" I poked his forehead. "You don't always have to be so indifferent." I smiled and said hello to the girls, before giving Haruhi her food as well.

"I appreciate it, Akira." She said giving me a natural smile. I could really understand why she was the natural type, she could make all these girls swoon over her just by being herself.

Throughout the host club, about 5 guys had poke their heads in, saying they heard rumors that the new girl was becoming a hostess. They left after receiving glares from Tamaki and the twins, much to my dismay. I actually would have liked to talk to those guys. When the club hours were finally over, the girls all groaned, and said goodbye to their hosts. A few came over to me, telling me how amazing it was that I was part of the host club.

"Do you think you'll become a hostess?" One asked.

"Well I think it would be fun, but I don't think Tamaki and the twins are to fond of the idea based on how they glared at any guy who dared to enter."

"Aww they're protective of you! That's adorable!" Another girl said. I laughed.

"Nahh, I doubt that's it."

"If you say so!" The girls said as they left, but their tone made it sound like they didn't believe me.

Kyoya had everyone gather to discuss how the day went once the clients had all left.

"All the customers loved Akira's food, many saying that it was the best food we had ever served at the club." Kyoya noted. I gave myself a pat on the back for that. The rest of the club looked quite proud of me.

"However, based on the amount of men that came into the room after hearing that Akira was a host, I have determined that we would have even more benefits if we made Akira an official hostess, and had her cook the meals before club hours." The group looked quite shocked at this, especially the twins and Tamaki.

_Well this should be loads of fun. (And I'm not being sarcastic at all. I'm actually excited.)_

**A/N: hey errybody! I hope you liked this chapter. I really did, I loved writing Akira's interactions with the different hosts. Idk I'm weird. :3 please review, favorite, or follow! I would absolutely love it! See you all later!**


	7. Chapter 7

When Kyoya suggested I become a hostess, Hikaru was pretty irritated. And when I agreed, and said I thought it was a great idea, he was pissed.

"I think it's a great idea. It sounds like fun." I said with a smile. Hikaru stood up from the couches we were all comfortably sitting on, and moved to tower over me.

"Why the hell would you want to do that? These guys are just going to be scum who only want to get into your pants!" I managed to get out from under him, and stand as well.

"Like I said, I think it would be fun. And news flash Hikaru, I'm not wearing any pants." I said gesturing towards the yellow dress.

"Who gives a damn that you're not wearing pants? It means the same thing! Why would you want to flirt with a bunch of random guys?"

"Isn't that what you do everyday, Hikaru?"

"That's different!"

"And how's that?"

"We're boys and you're not! You'll get taken advantage of!"

"Hikaru, I don't know who you think you're talking to, but I can take care of myself. Easily." At this moment Kaoru decided to try to calm his brother.

"Hikaru, you need to calm down." Kaoru said.

"To hell with calming down! She's going to get hurt!" The other host club members were in shock, even Kyoya. Tamaki decided to step in.

"I agree with Hikaru. We can't just have my pure daughter flirting with any random guy, now can we?"

"Well you guys are being pretty darn sexist right now. If I want to flirt with random guys, then I'll flirt with random guys. It's my life. And just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself! And even if there was someone who decided to take advantage of me, he wouldn't be able to. We'd be in a crowded room, and you all would be there to protect me. So calm your tits, idiots." Hikaru and Tamaki didn't seem to have a response to this. I sat back down.

"Now, does anyone have a valid, legitimate reason as to why I should not become a hostess? Everyone shook their head, including Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki. I smiled. "Good."

"Now, Hikaru, Kaoru, are you guys ready to go home? I'm exhausted. They smiled and nodded, our fight from only a few minutes ago completely forgiven.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." I said smiling, before standing and leaving with the twins. The snaked their arms around my back, leading me to the limo. I was about to object, but as soon as I looked into their eyes, I knew I made a mistake. They were putting on their best puppy dog eyes, and it was only about 2 seconds before I caved.

_Curse those puppy dog eyes..._

When we were inside the limo, the twins sandwiched me between them.

"Finally-" Hikaru started his breath tickling my neck.

"We're alone." Kaoru finished only a few inches away from my ear.

"Well, except for the limo driver." I pointed out. I suddenly leaned forward and yelled pretty dang loud,

"HELLO MR. LIMO DRIVER MY NAME IS AKIRA NAGASAKE. ITS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU." I waved towards the front of the limo, but couldn't tell if he waved back. The twins facepalmed.

"Gosh darn it." Kaoru said.

"What happened to the pervy and flirty Akira? Hikaru asked.

"Well, for me to be in a mood like that, certain conditions have to be met."

"What kind of conditions?" The twins smiled evilly. I smirked back.

"Well if I told you that, if would take away all the fun, wouldn't it?

**Haruhi's POV:**

We watched as the twins and our newfound friend left to return to their home. It was quite weird thinking that they were living together. But Akira seemed happy, so I could tell that they were taking good care of her.

"They've gotten really close in such a short time, haven't they? I wondered aloud. The host club nodded and of course, Tamaki's eyes were watering.

"My little girls growing up so fast," he said sadly, a few tears falling down.

"You've know her for 2 days." I reminded Tamaki. He often seemed to forget.

"She's still my little girl." He wiped a tear.

"Still, do you guys ever think of how amazing she is?" I looks around and noticed no one knew what I was talking about. I sighed. "We've seen a side of her no one else has. Like when she collapsed that day. We've seen that she's struggling with something, something huge. Something big enough as to where she collapses just thinking about it, and had to change her identity to get away from it." I paused. "I'm guessing that something happened in her past that she had to run away from. Yet she never lets on that she's hurting. She looks like a normal, happy girl. I can't imagine how hard that is for her. I bet most of you even forgot what we saw when we followed her home."

The host club was silent for a while. They thought of Akira, and whatever it was that hurt her so much. Kyoya was the one to break the silence.

"It's killing me not knowing who that girl really is." I nodded understanding what he meant.

"But she will tell us when she's ready. And until that time comes, we can't push her too hard to tell us. Okay everyone?" We all seemed to agree on this, thank god. "Well I'm heading home. Bye everyone." The host club waved to me and began heading their separate ways as well.

_Akira Nagasake... Who are you- really?_

**Akira's POV:**

Me and the twins spent the rest of the day playing Mario karts. I lost miserably.

"SHIT! Guys I swear my remote thingy isn't working! This isn't my fault!" The twins paused the game and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uh huh." Hikaru said skeptically.

"Here, you can trade with me." Kaoru said to me, handing me his remote.

"Why thank you! You're such a good person! Unlike your no good brother over there.." I glared at him. He stuck his tongue out at me in response.

We started playing again.

It wasn't the remote.

When it was almost 11 PM, we finally put the game down, with me never scoring above 8th place. Whoops.

"I vow that one day I will get so good at this game, that I'll be able to beat you two easily!" I said placing my hand over my heart.

"Whatever makes you feel better about yourself, Akira." Karou said as he put everything away.

"I will! Don't you dare underestimate me, Hitachiin brothers!"

"Yeah, yeah, come on, we need to get in bed and go to sleep." Hikaru said tiredly.

"Ehhh, I think I'll stay down here practicing." I said.

"I don't think so~" Before I knew it, Hikaru had sneaked his arm under the bend of my knee and the other under my back to support it.

"Put me down!" I struggled to escape his grasp.

"Nope. Not happening." He bent closer to my ear. "And you can't call rape this time." I glared at him, then turned to Kaoru for help, who was walking right beside us. Somehow he knew what I was going to say because before I could ask for him to get him out of here, he answered me.

"Nope. We're taking you to bed. No more Mario karts for you toady, Akira." He said laughing at me. I scowled.

"Actually, this is a lot more comfortable than your shoulder." I giggled recalling the event.

"Yeah?" Hikaru responded. "Good to know." At this point, we had made it back into our bedroom and he laid me down on the bed. The moment he had let me down, I made a beeline for the door, hoping I could escape. But when I turned the doorknob, I discovered it was...

"Locked?! From the outside?!" I was stunned. I turned around to face the twins and glared at them. "How.. The hell... Did you two... Lock the door from the outside?!"

"Oh, we have our ways." Kaoru said grinning.

"Now come on, go to bed." Hikaru said slowly. I gave in.

"Fine. But you two better not strangle me tonight." They just grinned. I was too exhausted too protest anymore and just climbed in bed. Immediately after, the twins joined me, wrapping their arms around my body. Last time I was half asleep, but this time I was giving them a piece of my mind. I opened my eyes to find a pair of golden ones staring right back into mine.

_Shitshitshitshitnotthepuppydogeyes_

I looked to the other twin hoping to see that his eyes were closed, but instead he was wearing the same puppy dog eyes as his brother. I groaned. "You bastards..." They smirked and snuggle closer to me knowing they had won. I didn't protest for much longer though, because before I knew it, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

It was my first day as an official hostess of the host club and I was a little nervous. A few days had gone by, and Tamaki and the others gave me a little training on how to host. Thank god, the twins had edited the dress in their spare time so it didn't look so... well hideous. It was shorter now, stopping just above the knees. The dress was tight on the upper part of my body, but once it hit my waist it flowed outwards. From my waist above the twins added beautiful beading that perfectly complimented the rest of the dress. It had 3 quarter sleeves, and fit me perfectly. It was amazing, and I was thrilled the twins had put so much effort into my dress.

I wasn't supposed to be allowed to wear the dress like this, but once me and the twins went to ask him the chairman personally while I was wearing it, he caved and went on and on about how I looked absolutely stunning and his son had found the perfect hostess to add to their group, things like that.

As I scanned the group of girls, I noticed about 6 guys. The perfect amount for me to host, but Kyoya had warned me that over 20 might show. I leaned over to him.

"Kyoya?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you say there was going to be over 20 guys?" He smiled. And it was an actual, genuine, smile for once. It made me smile as well.

"I noticed that you were quite nervous about it all, so I went ahead and choose 6 of those men for you to host today so you wouldn't be overwhelmed. We'll rotate the clients that visit each day. If the clients like you and you keep this rate up your request rate will be even higher than Tamaki's therefore bringing the club better-"

"Kyoya?" I interrupted him mid rant.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." I smiled at him and before I knew it, I had given him a small peck on the cheek. We both blushed.

"It's no problem, Akira." It was quite nice seeing this side of Kyoya. Not the cold, manipulative side, but the warm side that showed he truly cared about those around him. He tried desperately to hide this side, and I could never understand why.

As me and Kyoya were talking, Tamaki had introduced the guests to the idea of having a hostess, and gave a quick glare to the male clients in the room. I chuckled.

Before I knew it, the club activities had began and I led my new customers to the area created for the newest host. I had made plenty of dishes beforehand, and the boys just had one of their servants come to waiter for us. It worked surprisingly well.

The 6 guys all introduced themselves, and I was surprised by how kind and friendly the boys were. After a while I discovered that one of the main reasons they were here was just to talk. Not listen, but talk. About their life, their hobbies, their past, their dreams, or anything else on their minds. I figured most of the girlfriends they had always insisted on talking about themselves. So it was a nice change for them to just be able to talk about themselves, and to someone who listened so actively. I would occasionally add comments in like 'woah! You're so cool!' or 'that's amazing!' I didn't mind though. I loved hearing people talk about themselves.

Occasionally I would add in a little flirt though. Like if they 'had a crumb on their cheek.' I would casually reach up to dust it off, but my hands would linger by his face for a little longer than necessary, and our faces would be extremely close together. It was quite the successful tactic, but the boys didn't like it one but. Every time I would get a little too close to one of my customers, I would feel their eyes boring into the back of my head.

_What's their problem?_

Anyway_, _The guys were a good match for me though. If they decided to ask about me, I couldn't exactly talk about myself, so I would have to make up some extravagant lie. And I hated lying. (I'm also extremely terrible at it. I mean, eaten by a vicious hippo? Really? You couldn't come up with one better lie that that?)

When the club hours were over, I was actually disappointed. I really enjoyed talking (and the occasional flirting) with these guys. It was a nice change.

"Akira-san? I know you're really busy with all they guys who want to request you, but when you're free do you think we could request you again?" One of the boys asked before leaving.

I smiled warmly. "I would love that. I really enjoyed spending time with you all." This made them beam. They waved to me as they walked away.

"Well will you look at that. You did even better than I expected." Kyoya was at my side and whispering in my ear in an instant.

"I'm not quite sure if that was a compliment, or your expectations were so low that it would be almost impossible for me not to do better." I looked up to Kyoya and laughed.

"Quite the opposite. My expectations were high, and you still surpassed them." He stared off into the distance, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

"Why thank you, Kyoya. I make quite the excellent hostess, don't I?" I asked winking at him. Before he could respond, Tamaki had grabbed my hands and was looking at me pleadingly.

"Akira! Your father does not approve of how close you were to those hooligans!" I sighed.

"Tamaki, I'm supposed to flirt with them. That's literally the entire point of this club. And you're not my dad, it's not like you have any say in this." That sent him back to the emo corner. I burst out laughing.

"Never gets old." I said, still chuckling. The rest of the host club had gathered into the area.

"Yo, boss, didn't you say you had an announcement earlier?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki popped out of his corner immediately.

"Ah yes! Thank you for reminding me! 1 week from now, the host club will be hosting a masquerade ball!" Everyone's eyed widened. I jumped in excitement.

"Seriously?! I've always wanted to go to a masquerade ball! This is going to be great!" I beamed. Tamaki's eyes lit up.

"My daughter's so adorable!" He said picking me up and spinning me around. He was gripping me so tight I was having trouble breathing. I looked over to the host club members for help. Mori was the one to come to my rescue. Without saying a word, he had snatched me out of Tamaki's arms and moved me to safety. I thanked him, and he nodded before proceeding to glare at Tamaki. Tamaki looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Akira." He said, scratching the back of his head. Kyoya decided it was time to get things back on track.

"The ball will be held next Friday. To make things more interesting, a challenge will take place. Tamaki will be in a disguise that will make it far more difficult to recognize him. We will also have a few people in the ball who are disguised to look like him. This will make it quite hard for the customers to pinpoint which is Tamaki. The first client to figure it out will win a date with a host club member of their choice."

"This sounds like so much fun!" I said excitedly. "But erm guys, I have absolutely no idea how to ballroom dance. I'm pretty horrible at dancing." I looked down sheepishly.

"It's okay Akira-chan! We'll teach you!" Honey smiled warmly.

"Yeah, neither do I." Haruhi said bluntly.

"It's settled then! The host club will teach my lovely daughters how to dance!" Tamaki beamed.

"I hope you guys know what you're getting into. Like I said, I'm an absolutely horrible dancer." Tamaki just kept smiling, along with the twins and Honey, excited by the idea.

_Looks like I'm going to have another fun week._

**A/N: Holy crap. I just want to take a minute to just thank every one of you who have read up to this. I can't tell you how much it means to me. So thank you so freaking much to the 835 of you who have viewed this story, and especially to the 9 who have reviewed, 15 who followed, and 15 who favorited. I realize that compared to other stories that this might not be that much, but this my first ever fanfic and it's absolutely amazing to know that there is even 1 person who enjoys it, but there's far more than that. So to anyone who is reading this, YOURE FREAKING AMAZING AND ILYSM. **

_**IMPORTANTNESS**_** HERE:**** On a seperate note, I want your guys opinion on somethings. So I don't want this story to follow the anime/manga to much, because I've noticed that whenever I'm reading fanfics i get bored when they do that. There are a few arcs that I'll end up including for sure: The Zuka club (to the reviewer who mentioned that, you're one smart cookie), the beach trip, and the summer trip where they meet Arai (that ones going to end up being incredibly important in the storyline). So the reason I'm telling you this is because I want to know if there's any other anime/mange content you want me to include! I'd love to hear from even more of you guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The boys started trying to teach Haruhi and I ballroom dancing right away. They invited one of Haruhi's clients to dance with her, since she was supposed to be a boy. I, on the other hand, was switching between the boys. And was making very little progress.

"Ow!" Hikaru stopped moving. "Again, Akira? That's the 7th time you've stepped on my foot."

"Eeep! Sorry Hikaru. I'm really trying." I readjusted my feet and we started moving again. He rolled his eyes.

"You really are a horrible dancer."

"I know, I know, no need to remind me." A few minutes later, Hikaru switched out with Mori to tend to his stomped on feet. Tamaki, Kaoru, and Kyoya had already done the same, dancing with me until their feet ached to much. I felt extremely bad for stepping all over them, but they all told me it was fine and necessary that I learned to dance. When I was finished dancing with Mori, (I had only stepped on his feet 5 times!) we decided to take a break. After the break, I turned to tell across the room.

"So who's ready to get their feet trampled on again?" I asked excitedly. I really wanted to be able to dance. The boys all looked terrified, except Kyoya. He sighed and stood up.

"Well, everyone else looks to terrified, so I guess that leaves me." I smiled at him.

"Thanks for surrendering your feet's well being to dance with me." I said as we started dancing. Surprisingly, I was doing a bit better.

"It's no probablem. Besides, if you successfully learn to dance and attend the ball, it will attract far more clients. You have made a lot of improvement as well." I beamed.

"Really?"

"Really." By the end of our dance, I had only stepped on his feet a few times. Noticing my improvement, the rest of the boys worked up the damage to dance with me.

I still stepped on their feet, a lot, but I didn't break anyone's toes! I considered that an achievement.

Throughout the week, the guys continued working with me. I continued hosting as well, and all the guys were great and really nice. By the end, I had become a ballroom expert. And before I knew it, it was the day of the ball. Of course, the twins were going to dress me up.

"Come on Akira! We have to show you your dress!" Hikaru said, dragging me towards our room.

"You're going to love it!" Kaoru smiled at me.

"I'm sure I will guys, but I really hope you didn't spend too much time on it. I don't want to inconvenience you two more than I already have."

"Of course we spent a lot of time on it!" Hikaru said.

"But it wasn't an inconvenience. Nothing we've done for you has been an inconvenience." Kaoru squeezed my hand a little tighter. My smile spread even wider.

"You two are too good to me."

"Nothing's too good for you, Akira!" They said. Before I could respond we had reached the bedroom, and there later my dress, in all it's glory.

They really are to good to me.

The dress was the most beautiful one I had ever seen. It was only white and black, but would work perfectly with my red hair and emerald green eyes. It had a corset top, that had a white base and tons of blank aspects. The bottom contained many layers, each mainly white and framed with black. The mask they made matched the dress perfectly.

I was stunned.

"Guys, I don't know what to say. It's perfect."

"Go try it on Akira. After, we'll do your hair and makeup." Kaoru grinned. I did as he said. Even when I put it on, I only loved it more. I felt beautiful. And that was quite a foreign feeling to me.

After I had gotten dressed, I went out to meet the twins. The moment they saw me, their jaws dropped. I fiddled nervously.

"Come on guys, this is your dress, you shouldn't be surprised." That seemed to wake them from their trance.

"Well we never realized you were going to look this good." Hikaru muttered looking down.

"You look amazing Akira." Kaoru said looking me in the eye. I blushed.

"Anyway, don't you guys still need to do my makeup and hair?"

"Oh yeah! I'll do your makeup as Hikaru gets ready, and Hikaru can do your hair as I get ready." Kaoru said. I nodded. We did just that. They kept the makeup and hair simple, but it accented the dress and mask perfectly. Once we were all ready, we got in the limo and took off to Ouran High School.

The ballroom was huge. And I mean it. It was overwhelming. There was plenty of space for dancing, and at the very end of the area were two elegant stairwells leading to a small area up above the rest. The host club had all arrived early to make sure everything was ready.

"You look so pretty, Akira-chan!" Honey ran up to me.

"Why thank you, Honey. And you look pretty handsome yourself." I pinched his cheek and he giggled. When I tore my attention from Honey I noticed the rest of the host club standing stunned.

"Oh come on guys. I can't look _that_ different." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you really do look different." Kaoru said. He and Hikaru were the only other ones not stunned since they had gotten used to seeing me like this.

"Wait a second, where's Tamaki?" I asked looking around.

"He's off hiding somewhere. He said something about how if we knew which was the real him we could unwillingly give it away." Kyoya answered.

"I'm not surprised." I said, rolling my eyes. "That guy is always taking things to the extremes." In about 10 minutes, the guests started arriving. From that point on, I barely had any free time. I was going from dance to dance, trying to get to every boy who was hoping for a dance. It was mostly the same for the guys. At one point, in between dances, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Kyoya

"May I have this dance?" He asked extending his hand. I smiled warmly accepting his hand.

"It would be my pleasure." I curtsied. I rested my hands on his shoulders and he wrapped his around my waist.

"You look even more beautiful than usual tonight." He spun me around. I blushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself Kyoya." I responded. "Thank you for spending so much time on me so that I could dance with you all. It means a lot to me."

"I've said it before, it's no problem. It was worth getting this one good dance with you." Kyoya smiled faintly. All of the sudden, I noticed a man sitting down instead of dancing with anyone. He had gray hair, and was wearing a unique mask that even covered his eyes. I felt like he was staring right at me, but I couldn't tell because of the mask. Something about him seemed so familiar, and part of me wanted to go up and talk to him, yet the other part wanted to run away and make sure he could never find me.

"Akira?" I was snapped back to reality by Kyoya's voice. I looked up to meet his eyes. "Is everything all right?" I forced the man out of my head and smiled.

"Of course! I was just zoning out. Sorry Kyoya." We finished our dance, but I could never get the strange man out of my mind completely. Whenever I looked away from my current dance partner, he was still just sitting there. Staring. Unreadable. This should have made me feel nervous, but for some reason, I wasn't at all. An hour before the ball was set to end, he finally moved from his spot. His face never turned away from mine.

When he had finally reached me, my heart was beating uncontrollably. His lips curved upwards, but it was not a normal smile smile. It was full of something that I couldn't quite place.

Pain? Misery? Regret?

I forced my body to respond, though it was quite difficult. I nodded quickly and took his hand.

"Of course." I pushed foward a smile and we began dancing.

"You look beautiful tonight." He pulled me closer. His voice, his hair, everything about him was so _familiar_. I felt safe in his arms. It felt as if I was being returned to the place that had been stolen from me long ago. A place of true, blissful happiness.

_God, how things changed._

"Who are you?" There was no doubt in my mind left. I knew this person. But I couldn't quite place how. He smirked.

"So you do remember me? I must say that that makes me happy. Well, there's not much use on keeping this on anymore then, is there?" His smile was sad and strained. He reached his hand to his mask. His hand lingered on the mask before he slide it off . When I could see his eyes, I forgot how to move.

I stared into a pair of deep red eyes as they stared directly back at me. I was having trouble breathing. The man waited patiently for my reaction. It took everything inside of me to respond. An when I finally did, my voice shook.

"Yukio." I took a deep breath and felt tears begin to gather at my eyes.  
"So you found me, huh?"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUNN! so who's this Yukio guy? Is he a bad guy or a good guy? That tis the question. I'm almost done with the next chapter, where you guys will find out about Yukio. I'm still taking request for anime/manga content to include in the story! so far I've received requests to do the halloween story and the face off between Kyoya and Tamaki that's in the manga when they split off into teams. Any other requests? Review, favorite, and follow! I lerhv you guise ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

"Yukio. So you found me, huh?" It was all I could do to utter those few words. He smiled faintly. The tears were gathering more and more in my eyes.

Suddenly, I had thrown myself into his arms and was cradling his head, letting the tears flow freely.

"I missed you so much." I shook with every breath I took.

"I know. I've missed you two. But we can't do this here, people are staring." I looked around and noticed he was right. Many of the people attending the ball were watching us curiously. Luckily, no one in the host club had seen. I nodded.

"Okay." He took my hand gently and lead me out of the ballroom and into another room so that we could be alone. He closed the door and made his way back to me.

"How... How did you find me?" I asked shaking. I had never wanted him to find me. He was supposed to move on and let me go. He was supposed to forget about me.

So why was he here?

"Akira, I know you like the back of my hand. I know exactly the way that pretty little mind of yours works." He poked my forehead. I smiled at the familiar gesture. "I would have found you far earlier, but your family knew that if anyone would be able to find you, it would be me. They also knew I would never help those bastards willingly. So, they assigned spies on me." I took a deep breath. I had never thought my family would go that far. He continued. "I've been under watch ever since you left. They probably would have forgotten about me eventually, but they found evidence that I was searching for you. So, I had to find a way to find you without them knowing. I took all this time, but I found you. And I managed to keep it a secret. But I was still under surveillance. I couldn't go anywhere without them knowing. So I waited for the perfect opportunity. And it finally came. I got rid of the spies, and came here. I have 1 more day before I have to return. That is when they will be able to track me again."

"Only a day?" I asked regretfully. He nodded. "Yukio... This wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to move on. I thought you would have a better life without me in it. You were supposed to forget about me!" My voice raised. I wasn't angry at him, but at myself. This was all my fault. If I had never been in his life, if he had never met me, he would have been happy. He was supposed to be happier when I left. Why? Why did he never move on?

He grabbed my hand and took a step closer to me. He leaned against me and rested his forehead against mine. "Akira, I could never forget you. That's impossible." He whispered so quietly it was barely audible. "You brought me the only happiness I had ever known. You were my happiness. Every bit of it."

"I'm so sorry, Yukio. I shouldn't have left you. I'm such a selfish person! I wanted to find my happiness, and I abandoned you and... And.." I couldn't bring myself to continue.

"No Akira. All we ever wanted was for you to find happiness. We all knew that you were nowhere near happy in that house. You always put on a smile, and made everyone think that you truly were happy. But then you would come to school with fresh bruises. And when we would ask you about it, you would say you had only tripped again." His hand moved to hold my face and he stared directly into my eyes.

"Not even you are that clumsy, Akira."

He had known all along. I was so stupid.

"Neither of us knew what to do. You fooled us so much with your smiles, that we were in denial for a long time. But when you came to school with a huge bruise spread across your face, there was no room left for denial. But we still felt so helpless." There was tears gathering in his eyes. "We always knew there was nothing we could do to help you. But I still fooled myself into thinking I could. I thought that if I could make that smile of yours a little more real, I was helping you. I was a naive little boy. And I'm sorry I never did more. By the time I wanted to, it was too late. Kairi had died and you had left. But I never gave up."

"You were everything to me. Whenever I was with you, everything else drifted away. I never felt lonely ever again since the first day I met you. It killed me when you left. All I wanted was to do something about the people who had pushed you to leave. But I could never do anything about your parents. There was no proof left. I don't know why I could never give up on you. Every time I tried to walk away, tried to tell myself you were better without me, something pulled me back." He took a deep breath.

"You always pulled me back." He smiled. I pulled him closer and buried my head in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry.." I just kept muttering into his neck. I felt him smile.

"Akira's showing me the real her. She's not hiding behind a smile this time." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me even closer, as if if he ever let go, I would be gone forever.

That might just be true.

"That makes me happy." He whispered into my ear. I couldn't control the tears. It was the first time I had ever lost control like this. He held me close, comforting me until I finally calmed down. When I did, I still held onto him.  
As much as I wanted to avoid the person I was going to ask about next, I couldn't. I had to know.

"How is... How's..." I couldn't seem to say his name. Yukio smiled and could seem to sense my dilemma.

"He's fine." He promised. "He wanted to search for you too, but I made him promise not to. You know him, his whole family depends on him. He loves them. I couldn't let him give up a happy family that both you and me never had." He sighed. "My parents don't care what I do. In fact, they're probably glad I left. One less brat to worry about, right?" I looked up to meet his eyes.

"You're not a brat. You're amazing. It's their loss." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"You know, you were the only true family I ever had. But I'm glad you left. I value your happiness far more than my own."

I shook my head. "I thought you two would be happier without me! I don't want this anymore... I miss the two of you so much it's killing me. And I don't want you to be unhappy." He shook his head.

"You don't understand. You did the best possible thing. We would have never been happy seeing you suffer like you were there. I didn't realize that for a while, and at first I blamed you for leaving. But I know now that you did the right thing. And one day, we won't have to worry about any of this anymore. It's only a matter of time." He kissed my forehead. "I can see that this is the best place for you. Those boys will take good care of you, I know it. And I will always be with you. I promise. Don't give up."

"I don't want to lose you again." I said.

"You never did. I've always been with you, and I always will." He grabbed my hand. "Now come on. We're going to miss the rest of your ball." He looked me up and down. "By the way, I honestly thought it was impossible for you to become even more beautiful." He said smiling as he led me back to the ballroom. "Guess I was wrong." Right before we entered the ballroom, I stopped him. He turned around confusion evident on his face.

"Yukio?" I asked tentatively. "Can you... Not tell _him_ about this?" He seemed to think about this for a second before he answered.

"You don't want him to leave his family to come see you." He stated. I nodded slowly. "Still thinking of others, huh? You're definitely still the same Akira." He laughed. "Okay. I understand. Now come on." I smiled in relief. We entered the room together, and I immediately noticed the host club gathered at the elevated area. As I did, I could hear Kyoya talking.

"At this point, it is 11:50. No one has been able to guess which man is truly Tamaki, and if no one guesses correctly before midnight there will be no-"

Suddenly Yukio had interrupted him. "I know which one is him." He said confidently. Kyoya raised his eyebrows at him, probably annoyed that there was someone here he didn't know.

"Please, inform us then." Kyoya said indifferently.

"Well it's that guy, of course." Yukio pointed towards a brown haired boy sitting in the corner all alone. I laughed. I had known all along that he was Tamaki, but just didn't understand how none of the guests did. I guess since Tamaki is normally so... outgoing, no one even considered it could be the quiet kid sitting in the corner. I was still stunned that Tamaki even had enough to sit in the corner the entire dance.

Kyoya's eyes widened at the stranger who knew which man was Tamaki, despite not vsiting the host club once. "That's correct." He said suspiciously. The girls all gasped, shocked some guy had been able to tell which man was their beloved Tamaki and not them. I looked over to Yukio confused. I didn't understand how he had know that it was Tamaki.

"Before I came to see you, I sort of had some of my men spy on you and these guys you've been hanging with." He whispered in my ear with no shame. "They figured out Tamaki's disguise while they were at it." I laughed. Tamaki pulled off his wig and walked over to see Yukio. He smiled widely and began talking to Yukio.

"So you're interested in guys, huh? Not what we expected, but nonetheless, we will keep our word. Which man do you desire to go on a date with?" Tamaki asked taking a step closer to Yukio, who at the same time took a step back. He laughed, showing off the smile that I had missed dearly.

"Sorry buddy, I don't swing that way. I'm taking Akira out on a date." He smiled at me, and reached out to squeeze my hand.

_Well the guys are definitely not letting this go. Giddy, interogation, here I come!_

Tamaki was stunned. His mouth was hanging open, and he seemed to be so shocked that he started stuttering. The host club members had made their way down the stairs to talk to Yukio and me, looking almost as shocked as Tamaki.

_What's wrong with them? Is it really that weird that a guy would want to go on a date with me?_

"You two know each other?" Kyoya asked, his eyes traveling down to our intertwined hands. For a second, I noticed rage flash over his face before he could hide it. I gently tore my hand away from Yukio's. The guys were really scaring me. I nodded as a response to Kyoya's question.

"Yeah, he's an... old friend of mine." I said, hoping they wouldn't ask further. Kyoya nodded, and the twins walked up and stood infront of Kyoya, staring daggers at Yukio.

"Old friend, huh?" Hikaru said, looking Yukio up and down.

"This guy looks shady to me." Kaoru clenched his hand into a fist. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys. This guy is my best friend. I trust him with all my heart." I narrowed my eyes at the twins. "So that means you should too." They still didn't seem to be okay with the idea, but they backed down a little. Tamaki had finally recovered from his daze.

"My daughter is far too young to go on dates! I forbid you from going!" He said, taking my hands in his.

"I'm 15, Tamaki. This isn't as big of a deal as you think it is. And you can't_ forbid_ me from going."

"But... But.."

"Nope! No butts." I smiled at him. "I'll be fine." I added. At that point, I noticed it was midnight. "Woah. Well, the ball is already over, so you guys should stop glaring at Yukio about now." I said to the host club. They softened their glares just a little. I looked over to Yukio.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. He grinned happily.

"Of course." He leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek before turning to the host club, whose glares had intensified. "I'll take good of Akira. So you guys really don't need to glare at me so much." Yukio laughed. He offered me one more smile and squeezed my hand once again before turning and walking out. The geusts had all left at this point, so only the host club was left. I smiled sheepishly, waiting for the interrogation to come.

"Akira, who was-" they began before I cut them off.

"Oh well, will you look at the time. It's so late, we should really get going so that that, uhm, slenderman doesn't come to kill us all. Yeah, slenderman." I grabbed the twins hands and began walking to the exit. "I hope none of you get murdered by slenderman! I'll see you all later!"

The twins didn't say a word the whole way home. I couldn't help wonder if they were actually mad about the whole Yukio thing. But as soon as we got inside their house, they couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Who the hell was that guy?"

"Why was he holding your hand?"

"Do you like him?"

"Why'd you let him kiss you?"

"Did you date him?"

"Why was he here?"

"Why didn't you tell us about him?" They bounced questions back and forth. I giggled.

"I told you, he's my best friend. I haven't seen him for years. That's it."

"Why haven't you seen him for so long?" Hikaru asked, still irritated.

"Erm,well, that's because... he- I mean I- no I mean he... moved to India? Yep. He moved to India." _Good job Akira. They _**_totally_**_ bought that._

"Akira_, _has anyone ever told you you're an absolutely terrible liar?" Kaoru asked.

"Well... Yeah. I get that a lot."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you said you were just friends?"

"Yep. Just friends. Always have been. Neither of us have any other feelings" I said honestly. Hikaru and Kaoru scoffed.

"I think he would disagree with that." Kaoru said.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean, that it was pretty obvious your 'friend' is in love with you. You could tell just by the way he looked at you." Hikaru muttered.

"Guys, come on. He's my best friend, that's all there is to it. You two don't need to get so jealous." I smiled and pincheda their cheeks. They glared at me. "You don't need to be worried. He's an amazing person, and he would never do anything to hurt me. So stop looking so gloomy, all right?" I said cheerfully. This seemed to relax the twins a little.

We went to sleep almost immediately, exhausted after the long ball. It was a cold night, but I was extremely warm.

It was the middle of the night, and I snuggled into the twins every time I began to feel the cold. Right before I drifted into sleep, I heard Kaoru's voice.

"Akira? Are you asleep?" He said.

"Nope. What's up?" I said groggily. He was silent for a little before answering.

"You trust that guy, right?"

"Yep. He's always been there for me." Kaoru was silent for a while before answering again.

"I'll try to trust him too then." I smiled after hearing that.

"Thanks, Kaoru." I rolled over to look him straight in the eyes. "For everything. You guys are still too good for me." He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"We told you- nothing's too good for you." I smiled and closed my eyes. But right before I gave in too sleep, I thought I heard Kaoru once again, his voice quiet and strained.

"You're always so blind, Akira. You're too good for us."

It must have been my imagination.

**A/N: HEY ERRYBODY! How's life been treating you? I've been pretty stressed lately. Being put in all of the top classes in your school while being an absolutely horrible procrastinator does not turn out to be a good mix.**

**Who would've guessed?**

**Anyway, I lerhv you all. Anyone who is reading this right now, I am really reaching through your screen and giving you the best virtual hug you've ever gotten. Because you deserve it, you smexy little thing.**

**I'm a freak, I know.**

**BUT I CAN BE A FREAK OPENLY ON THE INTERNET BECAUSE NONE OF YOU CAN JUDGE ME! Hehe. It's fun being a freak.**

**To end this extremely pointless authors note that had absolutely nothing to do with the story, I'm just gonna casually remind you all to request and anime/manga content you want to take place in the story. TIME IS RUNNING OUT!**

**Actually, no it's not. In all honesty, as long as you request before we're past that point in the story, there's no time limit.**

**I'm in a very weird mood today.**

**Gluberflubnuggetchow! (that means see you later in gibberish)**

**I mean gibberish is totally a real langua-**

**Hikaru: SARAH! STFU AND CLOSE THE STORY ALREADY!**

**Me: I don't know who you think you are, Hikaru, but I control you. You can not touch me. *glares***

**Hikaru: I don't give a damn. Just stop talking.**

**Me: You know what? Just because of that, I am so screwing you over next chapter. Hmmm, maybe we'll have Akira squish your heart into smithereens...**

**Hikaru: YOU WOULDN'T DARE**

**Me: *cowers in fear* alright maybe not. Hikaru, you want to say goodbye?**

**Hikaru: I hate you all. *exits room***

**Me: No you don't Hikaru! If you say that, they won't come back to read my next chapter! *sighs* Sorry guys. He's on his period and I didn't buy him any cookies.**

**Hikaru: I heard that!**

**Me: You were supposed to! BYE EVERYONE!**

**...**

**Yeah, this is what happens when I'm in a weird mood. Remind me to never post again when I'm in one of these moods.**


	10. Chapter 10

_I was on my way home from school, smiling after spending a great day with my two best friends. I was 7 years old, and Kairi had went to the doctors this morning. I didn't think much of it, I was ignorant and believed she was perfectly healthy and was just going in for a check up._

_I was such an idiot._

_I walked into the house, still wearing a grin and humming my favorite song. Immediately, the grin disappeared as I saw my father throwing a bottle of beer across the room as it shattered into what seemed like a thousand pieces._

_My father had never liked me. To him, I was nothing but a burden. A worthless piece of trash that he could never seem to get rid of. After all, I was nothing compared to my sister. She was 2 years younger than me, yet somehow she had already surpassed me in almost every way possible._

_She was considered more beautiful, a prodigy at school who was smarter than almost all of her teachers, more likable and charismatic, mature and kind, gentle and soft spoken._

_She was everything I was not._

_Still, I didn't mind. I only wanted the best for my sister. She was my world, and I would always be happy seeing her succeed in life. That was all I needed._

_I was in no way dumb, I was always at the top of my class, ahead of everyone else, but I paled in comparison to my younger sister. And my parents hated me for it._

_My father turned his attention to me when he noticed I had entered the room. A look of pure hatred was spread across his face._

_"Well will you look at that? The little bitch is home. The girl that is nothing compared to her younger sister. How the hell do you get so out shined by your younger sister?!" He screamed at me, taking a step closer with every word. I cowered in fear, terrified of this man that was known as my father. He had never been this mad before, this terrifying. His hands clenched into fists._

"_You worthless piece of shit. Your sister has always been better than you. Always! Yet she's the one with cancer. She's the one dying, and not you. WHY THE HELL COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN YOU?" His fists reached into the air and came crashing down on me. I wouldn't feel the pain until much later. My mind was on something else entirely._

_Kairi... Is dying? She has cancer? How? Why? My father was right. Why her? Why not me? She was needed far more than I was._

_Why? Why is the world trying to take away the one thing that keeps me alive?_

_Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I was receiving the beating. But I couldn't feel it. I couldn't feel anything._

_At that point, my mother walked in. She rolled her eyes. Her voice snapped me back to reality. I was waiting for her to do something, to say something, to save me from this hell that had engulfed me._

_"Really, honey? I couldn't care less about that girl either, but beating her isn't going to heal Kairi. In fact, if anyone notices her bruises, it could bring some really bad attention to us."_

_My world came crashing down around me. My own mother... couldn't care less about me?_

_I managed to stand up, the pain ripping through my body. I got out of that room as quickly as possible, away from those that had betrayed me. All I could think about was my sister. My sister who was dying._

_It wasn't the last beating I would receive. Far from it._

_And in the times to come, I would feel the pain. Every bit of it._

"Akira?!" I heard a concerned voice breaking me from the endless hell I was trapped in.

"Akira, wake up. Wake up!" Another voice said. I felt hands on my shoulder, gently moved them back and forth. I opened my eyes to see the twins hovering over me.

"What's wrong, guys?" I asked innocently. They looked at each other for a second.

"You were having a nightmare." Kaoru said quietly.

"You kept thrashing around and you were sweating. You kept muttering 'why' in your sleep too." Hikaru said. "We were really worried." I groaned as the dream came back to me and forced a smile.

"It was nothing guys. Don't worry about me. I was just having a silly nightmare." The twins looked at each other again before coming to a silent agreement.

"Okay." They said together, still looking concerned.

I got ready for the day after that, excited for spending the day with Yukio, my best friend. I tried to push away the thought that today would be the only day I get to spend with him for a long time, but it kept creeping back.

I considered dressing up for the date, but knowing Yukio he would take me out somewhere casual where we could just have fun. Neither of us liked going on extremely extravagant events, but considering the families we grew up in, they were hard to avoid. I changed into a pair of my favorite shorts, a tanktop, and jacket and converse that matched my red hair perfectly. Before I knew it, I heard the doorbell go off, and I started rushing to the door excitedly, the twins right behind me.

I threw open the door to find Yukio holding two skateboards. I broke out into a grin.

"No way." I said not able to hold back the excitement in my voice.

"Yep." He answered, wearing a grin as large as my own. "How long has it been since you've skated?"

"Years." I said. Hikaru and Kaoru were scowling.

"Sorry to interrupt your happy reunuion-" Hikaru said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But why the hell do you have skateboards?" Kaoru finished, looking at Yukio. I laughed.

"Sorry guys. Yukio and I, along with our other best friend, were huge skaters. We were always skating in our free time. It was sort of my life back then." I answered. The twins didn't seem satisfied with that answer, and continued glaring at Yukio.

"Well! This is awkward. You two!" I pointed at the twins. "Stop glaring at my best friend!" I grabbed one of the skateboards from Yukio. "And you!" I pointed at Yukio. "We really should get going." I smiled at him and grabbed his free hand. I began pulling him away from the mansion and to his car. I turned around when we reached the car to see the twins and their now red faces from fury. I smiled.

"I'll see you two later! Don't kill anyone while I'm gone, kay?" I winked at the twins before ducking my head inside Yukio's car. He got in the other side and began driving. Still keeping his eyes on the road, he began talking to me.

"They... They haven't done anything bad to you, right?" Yukio asked cautiously.

"They _are_ mischievous devils, but they're good people. They took me in, even if it was by force, and have taken care of me sense. So no, they have not done anything 'bad' to me." I smiled at him reassuringly. He sighed in relief.

"Good. Because if they did, I would have to beat them up." He paused. "I still don't like the fact that you are living with two guys, though. They seem sketchy to me." I laughed.

"You know, they said the same thing about you. You know what I told them? I told them I trusted you with all my heart, and so they should too. It goes both ways." He groaned.

"Fine. I'll try to trust them." I smiled and pinched his cheek.

"Good boy." A while later, the car slowed to a stop at the biggest and most amazing skate park I had ever seen.

"Holy crap. Yukio, this place is huge!" I grinned and he grinned back.

"Well, you did say it's been years since the last time you skated. You should make your comeback with a boom." He dragged me towards the park.

"I'm going to be extremely rusty, you know." I said as I got a feel for the board.

"Oh come on. You were the best out of the three of us. You were practically a prodigy. You would have become one of the best skaters in the world. You'll get it back in no time."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I _was _pretty great." I joked as I grabbed my board and headed towards the top of the largest ramp.

"I'm not even surprised you would go for the largest ramp." He called out to me. "Just be careful, okay? It would really kill the date if you hurt yourself." He headed towards one of the smaller ramps himself. I laughed.

"You said it yourself, I'm the best." I winked at him. Half my board was off the ramp. The only thing keeping it from tumbling down was my balance. "One silly ramp isn't taking me down anytime soon." At that moment, I shifted my balance forward. The front of the skateboard fell down to meet the ramp. I quickly started traveling down, the wind whipping my vibrant red hair around my face. A grin spread across my face and I once again felt the thrill that had made me fall in love with skating so many years ago.

How I missed the days I spent with my two best friends, escaping from the worries and troubles that awaited me at home. Even when it felt like the world was against me, they were always there. They never judged me. They gave me an escape from the things that brought me down.

I never should have left.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind. This was not the time for regret. What's done is done. All I have left is this day with Yukio, before he disappears from my life once again.

We spent the day skating and reminiscing, never bringing up the sensitive topics. Neither of us wanted to spoil the only day we would be able to spend together. So we didn't talk about it.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. You stay here, alright?" Yukio said as he stared to walk away.

"You got it boss!" I said. I was taking a break from skating. Once Yukio was gone, I noticed a sketchy group of guys who looked about my age. They were looking me up and down with predatory grins on their faces. I rolled my eyes. If those guys think that they're going to even be able to touch me, they've got another thing coming. They stepped closer to me.

"Well aren't you just a pretty little thing?" One of them said.

"Where'd your boyfriend run off to?" Another with dark hair said. I rolled my eyes again.

"Trust me, I don't need him to deal with you idiots."

"You're going to regret saying that." The last one snarled as he reached out to grab me.

**_Rewind_**

**Kaoru's POC:**

We watched Akira get into the car with the boy. I didn't want Akira to go on a date with him. I wanted her to stay with us forever, and only need us just as we had grown to need her.

But Akira isn't like us. She doesn't shut herself off from other people. She's kind, caring, outgoing, and likable. It makes sense that she would have friends other than us.

That didn't seem to change the fact that I hated it.

I turned around to see Hikaru's face. He was just as angry and frustrated as I was. I should be relieved that Hikaru was experiencing the same jealousy I was, but I wasn't.

I knew that Hikaru was falling for her. Just like I was. And I didn't know what to do. I couldn't imagine ever losing him, but I wanted Akira more than I had ever wanted something before. I also knew that that Yukio guy was in love with her too. It was pretty obvious she didn't see him as more than a friend, but that could always change.

_Well fuck this._

Akira had made my life so complicated. The moment she broke down our walls, nothing was the same. And as much as I wanted to hate her for screwing everything up, I couldn't. She was impossible too hate. I snapped out of my trance and pulled Hikaru inside. One look at each other and I knew we were thinking the same thing. Hikaru quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the boss' number.

"Boss? Yeah we need you to come over to our place. We're going to follow Akira on her date with that sketchy guy." I heard Tamaki over the phone.

"We're way ahead of you. Tailing her right now." He answered quickly.

"You're with the others too?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep! They went to this really fancy skatepark. I'll send you the address." Tamaki said brightly.

"Alright. I'll see you there." And with that, me and Hikaru had gotten into our limo and began driving to wherever it was Akira was.

Hikaru groaned when we reached our destination.

"I guess boss was right. He seriously took her to a skate park?" Hikaru said as we stepped out of our limo and walked over to join the rest of the host club. I laughed.

"Come on, knowing Akira, she probably loves this. She never really cared for the extravagant things." I said.

"I really don't get her." He said looking off into the distance.

"Me neither, Hika. Me neither." We had gotten out of the limo about a block away so that Akira didn't notice us. I was about to call Tamaki when I heard a voice coming from the bushes.

"Psssssh! Guys! Over here!" Tamaki whisper yelled. I rolled my eyes and Hikaru and I walked over to the group. Haruhi was sitting down looking bored, Kyoya was taking notes in that black notebook of his, Honey was eagerly watching Akira, Mori was watching over Honey, and Tamaki was eagerly waving us over.

"Hey boss. So, what's the status?" Hikaru asked eagerly.

"They've spent the day skating so far, little physical contact, and Yukio just left to do something." Tamaki answered proudly.

"He left her on their date? What an idiot." Hikaru snorted.

"Anyway," I said, "can't we get any closer?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"If we get any closer, she may be able to hear us. And knowing how loud Tamaki is, we can't take that risk." He answered simply. I nodded in understanding.

"Guys, really, I think this is an invasion of privacy. Why are we even spying on Akira while she's on a date?" Haruhi said annoyed.

"Not spying, _observing_." Tamaki corrected.

"And Akira looks so cute! It's totally worth spying on her! And you guys should see her skate- she's amazing!" Honey said cheerfully. The other members, even Haruhi, all nodded at this. I was surprised. Didn't she say she hadn't skated in years? I smiled to myself. Only Akira would be able to be that good at something she hadn't done in years. Suddenly, I looked up and noticed 3 sketchy guys surrounding Akira. Tamaki and the others noticed it too.

"Oh! Look, those guys went to talk to Akira! I wonder if they want to compliment my lovely daughter on her amazing skating skills!" Tamaki said cheerfully. I felt a pit in my stomach.

"Boss, those guys really don't look like the complimenting type." I said nervously. Hikaru was unclenching and clenching his fists. Apparently, he was as nervous as I was.

"I believe he is right. We should be ready to step in." Kyoya said indifferently. I caught a little bit of emotion hidden in his face though. It sounded to me like fear. No not fear, concern.

Huh. The shadow king doesn't have a heart of ice after all.

No, I take that back. He does have a heart of ice, Akira is just warm enough to melt any ice.

The next time I looked up, I saw the three guys dangerously close to her. My fears were confirmed when I saw one of them reaching to grab her. Before anyone could say anything, I stood up and began running to Akira. Hikaru was right beside me, followed by Kyoya and Tamaki, then Honey, Mori, and Haruhi.

But in reality, she didn't need any of us. She truly did not need us.

She was independent. I knew that before I had taken her in, she had after all been living by herself for who knows how long. She didn't need us.

Yet we all needed _her_. More than she would _ever_ know.

_Oh the sweet, sweet, irony._

**Akira's POV:**

These guys were nothing. I had dealed with far bigger threats than these idiots countless times. And I always took them out. It was pretty easy in all honesty.

So when this really annoying guy started reaching for me to do who know what, I did what had become second nature for me.

I grabbed his wrist and instantly flipped him over onto his back. He curled up in pain and I glared at him.

"You," I said maliciously, "will stay right there. I need to deal with your friends." The two left stood shocked for a second, but quickly recovered and began charging for me. I cracked my knuckles and smirked at them.

I lifted my foot into the air, and sent out all of my strength into a kick to the chest that sent of the guys flying. The other was still charging at me, so I took my fist and brought it up onto his jaw. He groaned in pain before coming at me again.

I was angry. I didn't know why. I wasn't particularly angry at these men, not really. I was angry at myself. I was mad that I had left the two people who meant the left the world to me, all to find my own happiness because the girl that was my happiness had wished it. I was angry that I could never tell my new friends about this. It would put them in danger. I was angry that I had hurt the two that I had never wanted to hurt. I didn't know where all this anger had come from, but suddenly, it was there.

This time, I didn't hold back. I got behind him, kicking him hard on the back. This sent him falling forward, straight onto his face, skidding across the pavement. The three men stared at me in shock. I had to hold myself back to keep from stomping on their faces.

Instead, I sat down casually.

"Now," I said as sweetly as possible, "You have two options. You can leave me alone and forget about everything that just happened, or you can keep trying to touch me and get your asses handed to you." The three seemed to consider this for a moment, before glaring at me one last time and walking away infuriated. At this point, Yukio was back, having seen almost the whole fight, and was gaping at me.

"When... the hell... did you learn to to fight like that?" He asked stunned. I shrugged.

"I've picked up a few things over the years." I grinned. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Who would've thought that sweet old Akira could be so... Viscous?" He said laughing. He ruffled my hair before sitting down with me. I glared at him. I hated when people did that. He laughed again.

"Still hate the ruffling, huh? That's okay... I won't do it _too_ often." He winked at me. I groaned and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on, let's skate some more. Who knows when I'll get to do it with you again." I said, my smile strained. He observed me for a moment before smiling back.

"You got it."

Kyoya's POV:

I'll have to admit, even I was quite shocked at Akira's strength. The host club was ready to intervene, but we noticed that she was taking down these guys like they were... Flies.

When we saw how easily she fended off the men, we all froze. None of us really knew whether we were supposed to intervene or not. Our question was answered when the fight was over as quickly as it had started. I was the first to break from the trance we were all in.

"Come on, we need to move. She'll spot us if we stay here to much longer." I said gently. They all nodded, not really hearing me, as we moved back to our hiding spot. Haruhi was the next to come back.

"Well that was... Unexpected." She said easily. I nodded.

"Her fighting style." A deep voice said. My eyes widened when I realized it was Mori. Him talking was quite... Intriguing. We all looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Surprisingly, he did.

"Her fighting style is rough and unpolished. It was not taught by a master, it was invented by herself." He said. Honey nodded, a serious expression on his face. We all still looked confused, so Honey explained.

"What Takashi is saying is that unlike the two of us, she wasn't taught. She taught herself. And her moves... They look almost... Desperate. The only reason she would fight like that..." He hesitated before continuing. "Would be if at one point in her life, she was faced with a choice. A choice to fight... Or die. And she obviously choose the first one."

* * *

**A/N: Oh heyyyyy guise :3 so how did you enjoy the chapter? Honestly, this chapter was extremely difficult to write. I just love Akira, she's probably my favorite character I've ever created, so having to write the beginning of this story was hard. I think what I love about Akira is the extent of her selflessness. The only reason she ever left her house was to fulfill her sister's wish. She never would have done it otherwise. And I find her quite hilarious. Ik, I'm weird. **

**Anyway, so what do you guys think about this new information about her past? In all honesty, her past is pretty simple. I'm just making it look like it's not. Yep. I'm evil like that.**

**i'm still taking requests for anime/manga content to include in the story! I'll probably indefinitely keep it open, so as long as we're not past that point in the story, REQUEST AWAY!**

**I love you all, and thank you for taking your time to read this. It's amazing. ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	11. Chapter 11

Yukio and I had skated together for hours, just like old times. When we were both exhausted, he dragged me off into this nearby forest.

"Yukio, why exactly are you dragging me through a forest?" I asked him with narrowed eyes. He smiled at me.

"Shush! It's a surprise." He said winking.

"Do I at least get a hint?" I asked him. His hand was clasped around my wrist, and he was leading me through the forest, navigating through the countless trees.

"Hmmm..." He said furrowing his brow as if he was thinking. "Nope. You're just gonna have to deal." He poked my forehead. I scowled at him.

"Jerk." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey! Is that any way to treat your long lost best friend you haven't seen in years?" I rolled my eyes and giggled. As I began to say something in reply, he suddenly stopped moving. Everything around me was breathtaking.

We were standing by a small river, and you could hear the relaxing movement of the water. A waterfall sat at the start of the river, constantly pouring crystal blue water. Plants and wildlife surrounded us, adding to the beauty. Countless different flowers surrounded the water, and orange light shined down from the sunset happening above.

"It's... It's just like..." I muttered breathlessly. Yukio squeezed my hand and stared off into the distance.

"Our place. I know. That's why I took you here." He said to me.

"We would always go there... It was my escape..." I said tears gathering in my eyes. "You two were my escape."

Back when things were simple, my best friends and I would spend our time in a forest at a stream much like this one. I would spend as much time as possible away from my house, which meant spending the day out and staying out late.

"And you were ours. Which is why I never gave up searching for you." He said. I rested my head on his shoulder and took in shaky breaths.

"And now I'm about to lose you again." A single tear fell from my eye. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. You think you're weak, but you're not. You're the strongest person I've ever known. You're brave, and caring, and kind, and selfless, and absolutely amazing in every possible way. You've always put others happiness above your own, and I know that you will never stop doing that. The only reason you even tried to is because she asked you to. So, right now, I'm telling you that the only way I will ever be happy, is if you are." He whispered in my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"You saved me to many times to count. So now, it's my turn." He whispered. "And that's why I have to leave."

That one line. That's all he needed to say to make it feel as if my heart had been wrenched from my body and crushed into a million pieces.

"You don't need me, Akira. We both know that. You've never depended on anyone. And yet, people are always drawn to you. Something about you always seems to bring people in. You've surrounded yourself with amazing people, who care about you far more than you will ever realize. And that's how I know that you'll be alright without me." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into a tight hug. He placed his chin on top of my head.

"Promise me one thing." I said, surrounded in his warm embrace. I felt him smile.

"What is it?"

"You have to find your happiness too. That's the only way _I'll_ ever be truly happy." He chuckled softly.

"Alright."

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Watching the sunset in front of our eyes, hoping and praying that by some miracle this moment would last forever.

Funny how the things you hate seem to drag on forever, and the things you treasure are gone in a blink of the eye.

Because before I knew it, he was walking away from me. And I knew that it could be years before I ever saw him again.

"Akira." He said as he leaned in to plant one last kiss on my forehead. "Never forget how much you mean to me. Your smile, your laugh, your god damn _awful_ singing voice," I forced out a small laugh at that part, "it's all that kept me going. Even when I felt as if there was nothing left for me, when I was just about to give up, you were always there. You helped me stand up. You are the reason I'm here today.

"And I love you, Akira. No evil parents, or over controlling families, or the entire world trying to keep me away from you will ever change that." I looked up at him cautiously, to find that his eyes were full of regret.

"Yukio, I-"

"You don't have to say anything. I just couldn't bear the thought that I would be leaving tonight without you ever knowing that." He slowly turned away so that I could no longer see his face and began walking away.

"Yukio, wait!" I yelled, not knowing what I planned to say next. I didn't know what I was supposed to say. I didn't know what I felt. Everything was so confusing, so messed up, I couldn't even understand my own thoughts.

"I... I..."

I never figured out what it was I planned to say after that one word.

Because before I could continue, he turned his head back around to look in my eyes, and the most bittersweet smile I had ever seen was spread across his face.

"Goodbye, Akira." He said. I noticed him send a quick nod towards the bushes, and when I looked to it, I saw a faint flash of what looked like orange hair. But my mind didn't process it. My mind wasn't processing anything.

When I turned back to Yukio, he had turned his back and was walking away from me, almost completely gone from view.

I fell to my knees. It felt as if the whole world was falling apart around me. Just as I was about to get up to follow him, my friends had wrapped their arms around me.

"Shhh... It's going to be okay Akira... Everything's going to be okay." Kaoru whispered into my ear as he held me close.

He sat in front of me and pulled me into his chest, and Hikaru was hugging me from the side. The rest of the host club was kneeling to sit with me, watching sadly.

My body shook with sobs and I gave up trying to hold it in.

"Akira..." I heard Haruhi say, concerned. Kyoya had actually put aside his notebook for once, and actually looked worried. Tamaki looked about ready to faint, Honey was clutching his bunny and Mori was even showing emotion.

I tried. I tried so hard to hold everything in, to hide my emotion like I was so used to doing.

But when I saw my friends, the people who had torn me from the endless pit of sadness I had been trapped in without even realizing it, all that went out the window.

Suddenly, I felt more arms surround me. Honey had set down his bunny and was hugging me as tightly as he could. Then came Tamaki, and Haruhi. Even Mori had grabbed one of my hands comfortingly, and Kyoya the other.

I cried hysterically for hours.

They sat with me, holding me until I had no more tears left to shed. We stayed together deep until the night, even after I had finally stopped crying. No one said a word, we just sat together, enjoying each others presence.

At one point, after I had stopped crying, we laid on our backs, staring up at the endless night sky that towered above us.

I was so blessed.

And yet, I was terrified.

I had lost Yukio. I had lost Kairi. I had lost everyone who had ever mattered to me.

And now, I had these 7 people who meant the world to me. Who knew exactly how to save me from myself.

I didn't want to lose them too.

Because if I did, I don't know if I would ever recover. They had given me hope that I actually could be happy.

I wouldn't let myself lose them.

That was no longer an option. I had let them in. I had gotten too attached. I cared too much.

There was no going back.

* * *

**Merp.**

**HAIIIIIII  
**

**I'm really sorry I've been gone for so long. My life has been pretty hectic lately, and I have had some pretty horrible writers block. But I'm back!**

**So this chapter was pretty sad. Yukio is officially gone, and Akira is pretty torn apart about that. If you guys noticed, there's been this guy that Akira and Yukio kept mentioning. Their other best friend. So who do you think he is? He'll be coming into the story eventually, so you have that to look forward to. Next chapter will be happy again, don't worry. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!  
**

**I lerhv you guise!**


End file.
